


The Odd Nature of Trust

by AnkleWeights



Category: Neopets
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Expanded Universe, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, On the Run, Romantic Friendship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkleWeights/pseuds/AnkleWeights
Summary: Jhudora drops back into Illusen's life after years of silence. She has a proposition for the Earth faerie: Help her steal the statue of the dark sorceress Xandra and free her from her prison. Of course this would involve being on the run from Queen Fyora across all of Neopia. This may be a tough sell...
Relationships: Illusen/Jhudora (Neopets), Queen Fyora/Aethia (Neopets)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Happy Illusen Day!

“Oh these are lovely, thank you!” Illusen cheerily said as she received a basket of starberries from a visiting Meridell patron. At least it was reasonable to believe he lived in Meridell based off of his attire. In the doorway to her glade stood a tall, proud Lupe dressed in large, thigh-high work boots, an all black surcoat (that looked more to her like a long robe one would wear after a bath), baggy tan pants, and thick leather gloves that gave a small squeak when he moved his hands as he excitedly spoke to her. 

“I’m so glad you enjoy them!” He beamed back. “They come all the way from Mystery Island! First of the harvest I’ve been told! When I checked my calendar earlier this month, and remembered March 17th was coming up, I put in an order just for you. I’ve heard they’re your favorite after all! I got them in just in time to bring them here!” 

“They **are** my favorite! That’s so thoughtful of you!” Illusen responded, hoping to match the young man’s enthusiasm. March 17th was a day she never needed help remembering, it was her holiday after all. Yes, Illusen Day had come yet again. It was the day set aside by Queen Fyora, and thus all of Neopia, to give honor, thanks and all those other things to Illusen that she felt weren’t entirely necessary. She did love the people of Neopia, and she most definitely appreciated the gifts people brought or sent to her, but all of the organized theatrics just weren’t really her. She would be the last faerie to do things just for recognition. That could be made evident from her choice to live in a modest, treebound home secluded in the forests north of Meridell as opposed to a lush castle in Faerieland. But Fyora insisted many decades ago that all faeries have their own day. And her mind was made up so there was no changing it. March 17th had been Illusen Day ever since.

“Please, would you tell me your name so that I may thank you properly?” Illusen asked for possibly well over the hundredth time today. She didn’t mind though. She never did.

“O-of course! It’s Roger, y-your excellency!” He gave a bow as he stammered his answer to her.

“Oh there’s no need for that. And you can call me ‘Illusen’” She kindly spoke to him as she moved the wicker basket of starberries under one arm so that she could put a hand on his shoulder with the other. When he raised himself to look at her again, she continued. 

“Thank you, Roger. This was very thoughtful” Illusen said with a motherly smile.

“Thank you for accepting them your ex-, um, Illusen!” He almost started to bow again but caught himself. “I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening! Good night!” 

“You too, Roger” She responded cordially.

Roger’s grin didn’t leave his face as he turned to head down the stairs of her abode leading back to ground level. He gave one final wave once he reached the bottom before heading out of the forest. Illusen waved back, closed the door, and leaned her back against it. 

“Whew! 8 o’ clock! Made it through another one. My goodness, that might have been more people than last year. Wouldn’t you say, Helena?” She beckoned to the small, red Crokabek sniffing at all the fruits that were gifted for the day. Helena nodded at her and chirped in agreement. To many, Crokabeks were off-putting. Their portly, crow-like figures, coupled with their heavy brows that always seemed to be furrowed in disapproval, were typically seen as intimidating. Illusen, however, found them to be quite cute. Although it’d be challenging to find a creature she _didn’t_ find cute. She **was** the Earth faerie afterall. 

“If you want, you can have a pick at these. They smell very fresh! Just keep away from the Chokatos. I’m planning on making some pies with them”. Illusen set down the basket in front of Helena and petted the top of her head. Helena stretched her neck to meet Illusen’s hand as she let out a satisfied, soft, coo. She then proceeded to have at the ripest starberry of the pack. 

“I’ll be writing in my scroll and then probably going to bed if you need me”

Helena gave an affirming caw through an excited beakful. Illusen chuckled at her feathered friend before retiring upstairs to her bedroom. 

★

Illusen sat cross-legged in her dark green sheeted bed as she wrote. Her sizable room was as cozy as one would expect a forest dwelling faerie’s home to be. Dim strings of yellow lights ran along the area where the walls met the ceiling. Plants of various shapes and colors adorned the corners and windowsills. Her shelves were filled with all kinds of worldly trinkets, many of which were crafted by her own hands. There were complex tapestries hanging next to serene paintings that were gifted to her throughout the years by friends and admirers. Every piece had a story attached. And every one of those stories could be found in the “scroll” she was currently adding to. To call it a “scroll” was more of a formality than anything. By this point it was truly several scrolls, and a few books when she felt like switching up the medium. They were all stored in the infinity bag given to her by Taelia the Snow Faerie from when she decided to start this project. 

“And there we go” Illusen quietly yawned to herself as she dotted the last period of her entry. “Another Illusen Day recorded. Hmm…” She paused to consider something. _I wonder how similar this entry might be to the others._ She thought to herself. _Now that I think about it, I wonder how similar a lot of my entries might be. I can’t be doing different things_ **_every_ ** _day. Maybe I’ll have a look at a past adventure to check. Don’t want these getting boring and repetitive._

With that idea, she rested her current scroll on her night stand and pulled open the drawer holding her infinity bag. She stuck a blind hand into the bag and spoke the magic words to call any randomized object within it to her. 

“Aha! Got one!” She excitedly reacted as she felt something make contact with her palm. Illusen leaned back on the bed’s headboard and sprawled the scroll out on her lap. “Ooo this is an old one, I can tell by the paper. Alright let’s see here” She began reading through it.

_The spell was a complete success! I was so happy. I’ll be honest, I was a little nervous because there was a bit of a crowd watching to see if I could really bring Jhuidah’s flowers back to life. I was very doubtful that I was ready to perform this level of magic, but Jhuidah needed those ingredients then and there. If not, it’d take another 40 years to grow a new batch! But it worked. I can’t believe it worked. The invested group cheered as the wilted petals took their form again. I barely noticed because I myself was overcome with joy. But I did notice Jhudora was cheering the loudest of a-_

“Oh...Hmm. Jhudora...” Illusen was stopped in her tracks by the name of her former...whatever they were. She contemplated if she wanted to keep reading. She couldn’t recall the last time she’d seen Jhudora. How long it had been since she was frozen in stone by Fyora after trying to take over Altador. However long it was, it wasn’t enough to stop her from still feeling small ounces of anger, pain, and a blend of other emotions she couldn’t entirely label. How could someone she thought she knew so well go so wrong so suddenly? Regardless of everything, when Illusen heard Jhudora’s statue went missing, she still felt...happy? She hated it, but she couldn’t deny it. The smallest part of her secretly thought Jhudora might contact her one of these days. Or that she’d just show up at her door and say “ _Illusen, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I betrayed our friendship. You were right, Altador was too far. I should have told you I was leaving. I should have_ -” 

“Hmph. No” She halted her train of thought. “That’s not who she is anymore. You saw it yourself” She opened her night stand’s drawer as if she was ready to throw the scroll back in the bag again. But she didn’t. With a large sigh, she once again unraveled it in front of her, found her place, and read a little more. 

_Jhudora was cheering the loudest of all. She ran up to me and engulfed me in a hug in front of everyone. “We’re going to Faerie Foods right now to celebrate. My treat!” she said. I knew there was no point in protesting. She pulled back and looked at me. “Illusen you...you’re going to keep doing such impossible things. I know it. And I hope I get to see it”. I’ve never seen someone say something with such genuine heart before. “Of course” I replied._

“...” Illusen couldn’t find anything to say. She just rolled the scroll up again and stowed it away. There she sat in unintended silence for some unknown amount of seconds. “Get it together, Illusen” She finally managed to say as she started laying down and getting comfortable. She flicked a switch on the wall by her bedside that cut off the lights around her. In the now established darkness, she whispered one last thing before closing her eyes: “There’s no point. Even if she’s out there, you know she’s not thinking of you anyway”

★ 

_You know she’s going to be there. If you wait any longer it might be too late. It doesn’t matter if she hates you now. You have to go. You have to try. You know she’ll be at Faerie Foods tomorrow._

“Oh curse it all” Jhudora said to herself as she paced the floors of her clifftop dwelling. “You’re going. That’s the end of it”

_As if it matters. She probably hasn’t thought of you in years anyway._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 1-The introductory chapter to what you will hopefully find to be an interesting adventure! All the proceeding chapters will most likely be considerably longer. This story takes place about 5 years after the Faerie's Ruin plot. The only other solid occurrence from canon in this universe was Jhudora being imprisoned in stone for attempting to take over Altador. If none of that means anything to you, great! That means you won't yell at me for any unintentional screw-ups of the Neopets timeline.


	2. The Proposition

A large clock sits on a wall above a softly crackling fireplace. Every tic and toc of its hands weakly echoes throughout the otherwise quiet room it inhabits. The only source of light to be found comes from the grand fire that continues to burn at the base of the chimney. From its vantage point, the clock, if it had eyes, would be able to see the entirety of the space it resided in. It would see the extravagant chandelier hanging, unlit, over the dark brown coffee table covered in scattered papers and opened books. It would see also the barren black walls forming the perimeter of a fairly unfurnished area. The only signs of conscious decoration are the dark purple couch sitting behind the coffee table, a plant or two strewn about, a haphazard looking bookshelf in a corner, and a large, beautiful, purple, wingback chair. But most importantly, the clock would see a disgruntled Faerie sitting in that chair. One that had been staring at it nonstop for quite some time.

“She’s probably on her way now” Jhudora nearly whispered to herself as she sat and petted the Moltenore on her lap. She broke her one-sided staring contest with the clock’s face to look down at the small, enflamed, salamander-like creature. 

“Any chance you could go for me?” The question, although appearing to be a joke, was delivered with a slight disheartened tone that inferred anything but humor. The Moltenore simply looked up at her and licked at its right eyeball in response. Jhudora was very different from the rest of the Faeries of Neopia, especially in the more recent decades, but even she couldn’t refuse the companionship of a housepet. During times like now it was nice to have something to just talk to unjudged. And these times were happening more often these days.

“She’ll think I’ve gone mad. If she can even stand to look at me long enough to consider her thoughts. But it can’t be helped”. Following that last sentence, Jhudora let out a deep breath and raised herself from her chair. She set the Moltenore down on the couch before addressing it directly. 

“Stay out of trouble while I’m gone. Understood, Xan?” She ordered with almost the air of a caring parent speaking to their child. If a hiss could be given in a loving way, that’s how Xan answered. “Good” Jhudora replied. 

She walked out of the living room into a hallway that led to her front door. It was there that she gave pause for a moment as she grabbed the doorknob. “This would be so much easier if I hated her like the others. But then of course there’d be no reason to ask in the first place”. And with that last consideration, she headed out the door.

★

“Alright, so Chocolate Cloud Cookie...aaaand here’s the green tea!” spoke the faerie waitress brightly as she placed the two food items on the table. “Will that be all, your majesty?”. Usually that kind of question is meant sarcastically when said to a customer. In this case, however, it was as genuine as could be. 

“Yes, that should just about do it. Thank you very much!” Illusen answered.

“And don’t even think about paying. Illusen day may have passed, but it’s always on the house for the royal faeries!” chirped the waitress as she left to return behind the front counter. She must have been a new hire. Anyone who had put in their time at Faerie Foods knew that Illusen always paid whether you wanted her to or not. “ _Just consider it a tip_ ” she would say. Even though there was quite clearly a tip also applied in how much money she’d leave behind. Illusen took a bite of her cookie as she started to think. She found the waitress’ unawareness kind of funny in a way. If Jhudora was here she probably would have felt that-

 _No, why?_ Illusen thought, putting a halt to herself. _Why are you being reminded of her all of a sudden? It’s because you read that darn scroll last night. Ugh…_

“Everything taste alright?” uttered a voice with a hint of concern. It was the waitress at the counter. Without realizing it, Illusen must have been reflecting the discontent in her mind on her face. She gave a quick look around and saw that at least a couple other patrons in the cafe-esque food shop were also awaiting her response. 

“Oh! Yes, yes it’s all very good! My apologies, just other things on my mind. Don’t worry about it!” Her recovery abilities couldn’t be denied as those words seemed to satisfy everyone enough to return to normal. The waitress turned away and breathed a small, hidden sigh of relief. Illusen did her best to maintain a contented expression.

 _You have to do better than that Illusen,_ she started to think to herself as she sipped some of her tea. _You can’t be scaring people like that. You know someone is always watching what a “Royal” Faerie does. I still don’t understand why it has to be like this. Regardless, you shouldn’t even be thinking of Jhudora anyway! What happened years ago doesn’t matter. Who even knows where she is right now?_ Those notions settled Illusen for a moment. But only a very brief moment. Because the **next** moment consisted of Jhudora walking right through the front door of the Faerie Food shop. The remains of Illusen’s cloud cookie dropped from her hand back onto its plate with a dull tink. She was thankful she wasn’t currently holding her glass of tea. Her eyes darted around the room as she tried her best to keep her composure. Everyone was acting like there was nothing out of the ordinary. What? Did nobody see **_The Darkest Faerie_ **just waltz into the store like it was no big deal? Was she going mad? Hallucinating? She certainly hoped so because Jhudora met her eyes and was heading right towards her. 

Much too casually, Jhudora pulled out the chair on the other side of the small table and sat down. She very quietly cleared her throat and said only one thing: “Hello, Illusen.” There was a moment of silence afterwards. What the silence represented was unknown by either party. Truth be told, it was probably something very different for each of them. Jhudora could only maintain eye contact for a small portion of time before lowering her gaze to the table. There were so many famous Neopians who told horror stories of the terrying, mystical properties of Jhudora’s stare. And here was Illusen winning against it so easily, albeit very unintentionally. 

Illusen closed her dropped jaw and regained as much equanimity as possible. She still couldn’t stop from looking, almost frantically, at the other customers for some kind of affirmation as to who was currently sitting in front of her. The few people that actually locked eyes with her only offered a polite smile before returning to their meal or friends. 

“They don’t know who I am.” Jhudora plainly stated, recognizing what was happening. Illusen’s eyes darted back to her present company. She responded to her just quietly enough to not be heard by anyone else.

“What are you talking about? Even if they were born after you were turned to stone, everyone knows your story. It’s mandatory teaching in every school”. 

“I mean that they think I’m a different faerie. I’m using a cloaking spell. One powerful enough to fool everyone here except for you. So stop acting so suspicious or they might notice something is wrong.” The words fell out of Jhudora’s mouth as if they were the most natural things in the world. 

“I...wha...what?!” Illusen scream-whispered. A head or two close-by began to turn towards them. 

“Yes! He really said that! Haha” Jhudora announced in character in an attempt to normalize Illusen’s response. She was surprisingly good at faking being jovial. Once again, she dropped back down to the hushed tone from before and leaned forward. “Illusen I understand how this is shocking, and strange, and what-have-you, but I need you to remain poised. I don’t want to have to attempt a mass hypnosis spell if it’s not necessary.”

Illusen remained stunned for only a moment more before taking a soft breath in and exhaling it out. She matched Jhudora’s muted tone as she leaned in and spoke back to her. “Why should I? What reason is there for me to not tell everyone who you are right now?” 

“Because if you really wanted to do that, you would have done it already. Beneath any confused anger you might be feeling right now, I know you still want to know why I’m here and what I have to say to you.” Jhudora spoke in a way that came off as mostly confidence, but almost indistinguishably hopeful as well. Illusen knew she was right. She was bluffing about outing her. But she couldn’t stand to let her have control that easily. Not now. She had to say something that would get Jhudora to explain herself, but also put some of the power back on her own side. 

“Are you here to apologize to me?” was the best she could come up with. The moment it was out of her mouth, Illusen began to regret it. “ _No no no!”, s_ he cried out in her head. _“Now she’ll think you’ve been pondering over her this entire time! How is that better??”_ Although her mind was on fire, Illusen’s poker face was decidedly well trained. And her choice of response actually seemed to do the trick after all. Jhudora dropped her view to the table again as she visibly worked through exactly what she wanted to say. Illusen was disappointed in her own anticipation as she waited for Jhudora to talk again.

“I...No.” Jhudora somewhat winced at the weight behind that simple question, then continued. “That’s not the reason I came. I’m here to ask you a favor. I’m here to...ask you for...help.” Her words arrived with such apparent deliberation. The practice rounds of saying these things to herself in her home were no match for the reality of saying them here. She found the resolve to once again look back up at Illusen’s face. What she saw was a wide but undecipherable gaze. Anger? Confusion? Doubt? All at once or none at all? She didn’t intend to find out. Something inside of her was ordering her to leave now and figure things out later. 

“This was foolish. Forget I was here.” she said as she started to place her hands on the table to push out her chair. To Jhudora’s immense surprise, Illusen was now resting her left hand over Jhudora’s right wrist, all while keeping that same vacant expression. It was enough to stop her. The two shared another instance of tense silence. At last, Illusen continued the conversation. 

“You need my help.” It was as if she was repeating the words to understand them herself. “What could you possibly need my help with? After all this time?” She didn’t let up her hold of Jhudora almost involuntarily. She needed to make sure she wouldn’t run out of her life again without an answer. Jhudora pulled her chair back in and was given her right hand back. She stealthily checked her surroundings to make sure there were no secret eavesdroppers. Then she leaned in again and tried to speak as quietly as possible. 

“Please don’t outwardly react to this. I need you to help me free Xa-”

“Hello! My apologies for not stopping by sooner but you two looked like you were in the middle of an important conversation!” The big reveal was cut off by a cheerful voice right next to the two of them. It was the waitress who was evidently much stealthier than her vibrant disposition would lead one to believe. It caught Jhudora off guard and caused her to stifle a small yelp. Illusen used a napkin to cover the grin forming on her face from the sight and sound. Jhudora still noticed and immediately turned to the waitress, ready to lay into her horrifically. Remembering the current situation though, she brought about all of her willpower to retain her cheery façade. “ **We-** were just wondering where you might be haha~. Don’t worry about the wait, I’m sure you were following protocol.” 

Illusen couldn’t help but be impressed by Jhudora’s acting ability. She’d clearly had practice with some form of this routine. As the waitress (named “Julia” according to her name tag) took an order from and chatted with whoever she saw Jhudora as, Illusen used the distraction to collect her thoughts. They came to her at a breakneck pace. 

“ _Why are you still sitting here with her? You know why. She already told you why. The better question is what are you feeling right now? Hurt of course. How dare she show up and immediately have something for_ **_you_ ** _to do for_ **_her_ ** _. No mention of the past whatsoever. But...look at her though._ “ **Illusen?** ” _How she’s acting. She’s hurt too? Or at least...different. Or maybe just different from what you’ve been expecting her to be._ “ **Illusen”** _I wish she was acting differently. Her being the same Jhudora I knew only makes it harder to stay angry with her…_ “ **Illusen!** ” 

“Huh what?” Illusen came back down to Neopia to see Jhudora and Julia staring at her. Julia seemed much more nervous.

“Julia here was asking if you needed anything else. I told her I was fine.” Jhudora calmly said through a smile. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry, no I’m good thank you.” 

“Okay! You both have a nice rest of your day!” And with that, Julia nearly skipped back to her post. If they were listening closely, they would have heard her murmur to herself “Come on Julia, get it together.” 

“Insufferable, bright little...anyway” Jhudora mumbled to herself before turning back to lean closer to Illusen again. “What just happened to you? It’s unlike you to lose focus like that, we could have been found out.”

“How would you know what I’m like right now?” Illusen retorted in a low voice as she gazed at her tea glass without raising it to drink.

That caught Jhudora off guard. It made her feel something she hadn’t felt very often. Guilt. She felt an immense guilt for the person she knew Illusen thought she must be. The kind of person who tries to take over cities and oust leaders for the sake of greed instead of other justified reasons. The kind of person that abandons their so-called friend without a moment’s notice and never returns. The kind of person that keeps so many secrets from someone that trusts them, in spite of all odds, just because of how they might react if they knew the truth. Jhudora, felt guilty. And she didn’t know what to say. So she thought she might as well just say what she came there for. 

“I need your help to free Xandra from stone.” The emotionless way she delivered that sentence made it seem like the most unimportant thing in the world. It was, however, the exact opposite of that. So important, that Jhudora spoke it in Drakkonic for added security. She was certain that no one in the store knew the Draik’s ancient language, but that Illusen certainly did. They learned it together many years ago afterall. Illusen’s eyes grew wide as she responded to her in the same language automatically. 

“Xandra...as in ‘The Evil Sorceress’ Xandra? Have you gone insane?” She did her very best to not lose her cool. Back and forth, the two faeries quickly traded words. 

“Yes. That Xandra.”

“Why in the world do you want to free her and how could you possibly think I would help you do that??”

“Because she’s not what anyone says she is. She’s a good woman who got caught up on the wrong path. And she doesn’t deserve to spend the rest of her days in stone. Fyora is lying to everyone about her.”

“And you think I should just believe you? How do you expect me to believe that someone petrified in Queen Fyora’s castle for attempting to take over Neopia is to be trusted??”

“That’s what they told you about me and you’re still here.”

“I…”

Damn this woman. Illusen was never the type to be struck speechless but yet here was Jhudora doing it multiple times in one afternoon. She just somehow knew exactly what to say. Except for one thing. She never said-

“I’m sorry.”

“What?” Illusen asked. She had to make sure the words were being spoken in reality and not just in her imagination again. 

“I said I’m sorry.” Jhudora repeated. “I don’t know why I expected you to so easily go along with this. You have every reason not to. Illusen. I’m sorry. For leaving. For lying. All of it. I’m sorry.” The last apology was delivered back in standard Neopian english. 

“Jhudora…” Her name was all Illusen managed to softy respond with. Here she was, receiving what she’d wanted to so badly have for so long. Now she had no idea how to react to it. Maybe she just wanted to say so much that she didn’t know what to pick first. There wasn’t enough time right this moment. So she just...looked at her. Studied her really. The green streak in Jhudora’s hair that matched Illusen’s own color scheme. Her stunning, cavernous, purple eyes that held so many memories. Her button nose that Jhudora had been insecure about before Illusen alleviated her fears of it being “too small”. Illusen didn’t know why she was doing this right now. It was just all she _could_ do. Without realizing it, she once again had her hand gently placed over Jhudora’s left wrist. It’s unknown how long they were like that before Jhudora cleared her throat to make Illusen privy to the attention a few spare patrons were beginning to give them. Quickly, Illusen loosened and brought back her hand to her side of the table. 

“I..I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m so spacey today.” Illusen tried to brush the occurrence off with a small chuckle. 

“It’s okay.” Jhudora said matter-of-factly while looking off in no direction in particular. “I should be going now anyway. I don’t know how much longer I can stay like this. If you want to hear more about my plan, go to these coordinates tomorrow at 7pm.” Jhudora took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and slid it across to Illusen. Illusen stowed it away in her sleeve without protest. “Right. I’ll be going now.”

“Wait.” Illusen blurted out just as Jhudora was getting up.

“What is it?” Jhudora said, mildly surprised. 

“How did you know I’d be here today?” Illusen was faintly gripping Jhudora’s shirt sleeve as she asked. She let go when she noticed. 

“I didn’t know for sure. But you always used to come here after Illusen Day. It was your way of decompressing after the nonstop company.” 

“That’s right. You remember that?” Illusen asked rhetorically with a hint of wistfulness.

“Yes. I...I have to go now.” Jhudora’s sentence ended abruptly in a place that didn’t seem to be what she originally intended to say. There was no time for other words though, she made sure of it, as she headed directly for the door at an even pace. 

Illusen was left sitting there. Alone in Faerie Foods as she had been earlier. Only this time, with so much more to think and feel. She held onto the folded paper under her sleeve. 

_She..._ ** _does_** _still think of you_ , She thought to herself. And she absent-mindedly began to form the smallest twinkle of a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chp 2- As I said before, I tried to make this chapter longer. It turned out being twice as long and I'm quite satisfied with it! The inclusion of Jhudora and Illusen knowing Drakkonic was a last minute thing that I thought would add some depth to the history their friendship. I hope it's believable. I figured it would be since Illusen lives so close to Meridell. But yeah, will Illusen move forward with Jhudora's proposition??? I mean, probably. Or else there wouldn't be much of a story. But what will this adventure entail? I hope you stick around to find out. Jhudora isn't cloaked as anyone in particular, that's why I didn't mention it (although I probably should have). She just looks like some other standard faerie to everyone except Illusen. She figured it was safer than being someone specific and then being recognized and having someone go back to THAT person and say "Hey I saw you in Faerie Foods today." Very suspicious. Lastly, if you're worried about waitress Julia, don't feel the need to be. She'll be okay. I promise.


	3. The Past Holds Power

“I mean, am I actually considering this? I have to be crazy for actually considering this! No no, I’m just trying to hear her out. I’m going to talk sense into her. That’s why I... _ might  _ go. Am I being crazy, Helena?” Helena the Crokabek flapped her wings once and let out a small caw.

“Of course. You’re right. I should stay here. This is ridiculous.”

“….”

“But  **what if** -”

Illusen continued to pace a rut in her bedroom floor as she threw her thoughts out to Helena. It had been going on like this in isolated bits throughout the day. This particular dialogue had been in session for at least the last 20 minutes. It was currently 5:00 p.m, and Jhudora had told her to come at 7:00. Illusen was running out of time to make her decision. She stopped her treading and sat on the edge of her bed. With a sigh, she patted her hands on her legs as a means to call Helena up to her lap. This was a frequently used nonverbal cue, so Helena hopped up immediately. There they sat for a minute, Illusen stroking the top of the bird’s head.

“It’s strange isn’t it?” Illusen said, speaking partly to her pet and partly to herself. 

“Yesterday morning, if I’d imagined myself in this situation, I would have come to a conclusion so easily. It’s incredible how one day can change everything you thought that you thought of a person.” 

Helena croaked in agreement to the idea. Or perhaps just at the satisfaction of the pets she was receiving. Either way, Illusen continued. 

“I expected so much hate from her. So much coldness and apathy. But then at Faerie Foods she seemed so...dejected. I also wouldn’t have imagined her to be so repentant. And even if I  **did** manage to squeeze an apology out of her, I figured it would have been forced and filled with contempt. But it was so real, Helena you should have seen it.” Illusen cupped her friend in her hands and held her up so that they were making direct eye contact. 

“Have I been the bad friend this entire time? I  _ was _ the one that never even considered  _ why _ she might have chosen to hide herself away after her statue dissapeared. She could have been somehow trying to protect me for all I know. And I never spoke with her reasonably whenever she brought up topics of...well you know. The inconsistency of Altador’s council or her hatred of Queen Fyora. I just spent all my time pushing away the issue or invalidating her concerns. Gods, no wonder she kept those secrets from me. I proved to her that I wasn’t capable of talking to her about such important things. Even after all our years together. I just didn’t consider that because I was too busy thinking about myself...” 

“Squak!” replied Helena. This could have either meant “You’re right!” or “Yes that might be true, may you put me down now?”

“Hmph. I have a chance to make this right.” Illusen said, setting Helena back on the floor. As the Crokabek waddled away, Illlusen took the remainder of her option weighing into her mind. 

_ I still can’t possibly see any way that Xandra deserves freedom. And I still can’t help but feel the slightest lingering sense of discontent about these last however many years. But Jhudora was taking a big risk by seeing me in public, regardless of cloaking. So I know it must be important. And I know I’d be lying to myself if I said I didn’t want to see her again. This time I’ll be better, Jhudora. I’ll listen. I promise.  _

As Illusen thought those words, she was filled with the undertones of an unfamiliar feeling. Something that she didn’t entirely understand, but didn’t entirely dislike. Something that would develop in the upcoming days. For now though, she just left it alone. 

★ 

The time was currently 6:17 p.m. Jhudora sat on her couch with a cup of tea. She was eyeing the clock in a similar way to yesterday, although there were still considerable differences this time around. For one, she wasn’t feeling anything close to the same amount of anxiousness. The room itself was brighter than before, being lit by the large chandelier overhead. She also didn’t need the support of her fiery companion. Xan was off somewhere else in the house probably taking a nap. Jhudora was simply waiting. The kind of detached waiting that one does when the inevitable is on the horizon. Either Illusen would arrive, or she wouldn’t. Jhudora felt no need to mull over what she could have said differently at the cafe, or if she could have just said more in general. What was done was done. The alleviating of her potential worries was also assisted from the part of her mind that was sure Illusen would show up. Of course she tried to subdue that for the sake of not getting her hopes up, but still it persisted in the background. 

She couldn’t help but think back to the look on Illusen’s face and the sound of her voice just before she left the cafe yesterday. It held the same atmosphere as what she was accustomed to so many years ago. Before all the failed “coups” and withholding of information. She saw the sparkle in her eyes that she knew she missed, although she didn’t enjoy outrightly acknowledging that. But why was that? Wasn’t it Jhudora that was in the wrong this whole time? She wondered where this strange underlying sense of animosity came from. Could it be that Illusen also had her share of behavior to apologize for? 

“Hmm. Interesting.” Jhudora quietly said before taking another sip of her herbal beverage.  _ She may just be getting off easy here,  _ Jhudora began to ponder.  _ I didn’t want to hide things from her. Of course I didn’t. She just never heard me out when it came to complex things that challenged what she’d been told by the councils of Faerieland. Sure she was much more open than all the others, but some of that blind allegiance still remained. This may not be the time to bring this up though... _ **_if_ ** _ she shows up. I don’t want to push her away again… _

“Darn this.” She said aloud before returning to her silence for a bit. “Maybe it’s best if I just-”  **Knock Knock Knock!**

“What? She’s early?” Jhudora put down her cup and threw her eyes to the clock as she heard a knock on her front door. It was only about to be 6:30. She almost started to consider that it may be someone else. It could be some member of Queen Fyora’s court that had finally found her. That couldn’t be possible. You wouldn’t even know you were seeing an abode unless you were truly looking for it. Otherwise it would just seem like part of the hillside. Jhudora cautiously leaned out into the hallway just in case, considering her next move. There were another three knocks and a voice speaking Drakkonic that diminished all of her fears. 

“Jhudora? It’s Illusen. Are you in there?” 

_ Thank goodness,  _ Jhudora thought to herself with a breath of relief. She approached the door and opened it up. Standing there was a slightly off-kilter Illusen. She had a few askew strands of hair that she was attempting to tame by running her hands over them. Her face had traces of dampness from dried sweat. There was a twig or two caught in her dress's fabric, although her shoes were strangely still in pristine condition. 

“Illusen did you...fly all the way here?” Jhudora asked, giving her a quick look over while still holding the door.

“Only up the hills.” She said, wiping her brow with her sleeve. “It’s a nice evening and I didn’t know if I was running late. The transport from Meridell to Faerieland felt like it took longer than usual. Also, don’t you think it’s risky being in the forests on the outskirts of Faerieland?”

“No better place to hide than in plain sight right? No one ever ventures out here. At least no one magically inclined enough to recognize my home as not being part of the environment. You’re also early.” 

Their conversation had a strange air of casualness given the current reason for their meetup. From a passerby, it could have seemed more like a couple of friends having dinner instead of staging the theft of an imprisoned anarchist. 

“Early huh? Well, at least I’m not a mess  **and** late.” Illusen joked while removing the few sticks from her clothing. Jhudora formed the hint of a smile at that before remembering the seriousness of the situation. 

“Well come in then. There’s a lot to explain.” Jhudora opened the door wider and took a step back to allow Illusen’s entry. “Take a right into the living room and I’ll be right there.”

“Of course.” Illusen replied, entering while keeping the same inflection as before. Then, in a more concerned tone, “And Jhudora I- nevermind, it can wait.” She stopped the completion of her own words and proceeded to where she was instructed to go. Jhudora closed the door and sealed the locks with an incantation as she watched Illusen walk down the hall. She was very curious as to what she intended to say, but she thought it best to not press the issue. There were much more important things to discuss. 

★

Several kilometers southeast from Jhudora’s bluff, inside of a grand castle in the center of Faerie City, Queen Fyora sat in her study. It was a spacious, yet cozy area. Its high ceiling and elegant paintings embellishing the walls gave it an air of exclusive importance. But its humble carpet flooring and colorful drapery were conversely inviting. Fyora was looking over some standard paperwork from the day. They were seperated on her large desk into various, categorized piles. Currently, she was going through “monetary requests”. 

“Let’s see here. Governor McGill needs a loan to replenish some of Krawk Island’s commercial ships after the latest Krawken attack.” Fyora paraphrased aloud as she read the letter in her hands. “Goodness, I feel for those poor souls. There really has to be some way to keep that Krawken at bay. I can’t imagine the feeling of being a pirate waking up to find their ship gone.” she gloomily considered. She immediately began writing the approval. When it was almost done, there was a knock at her door. 

“Might that be Aethia? Come in.” Fyora called out without ceasing her writing. The door opened up and in walked the lavender haired Faerie she anticipated. 

“It is, my Queen.” Aethia responded as a guard closed the door behind her.

“Just one moment.” Fyora said as she penned a signature on the paper in front of her. Carefully, she folded it up, placed it in an envelope, and dropped it into a basket next to her. “Okay, now you have my full attention.” She said with a smile, looking directly at the Battle Faerie in front of her. “And by the way, I’ve told you before you don’t need to knock, Aethia.” 

“I know. But I still will. It’s important to know I’m not disturbing you. Also, how did you know it was me?”

“You’d never be disturbing me. And this is usually around the time that you drop by and tell me I’m working too hard and should take a break. Now then, why don’t you have a seat and tell me what brings you here?” Fyora gestured to the empty chair in front of her desk.

Aethia sat down in it and rested her elbows on her thighs. “I think you’re working too hard and should take a break.” She said with a slight grin. 

“My, you’re really throwing me for a loop here.” Fyora said with a playful faux seriousness, while resting her chin on her entwined fingers. Aethia chuckled at that before responding. 

“I know I’ve said it before. And you always continue to work. But you can’t deny that, at the very least, merely speaking with you pulls you away for a moment. Because of that, I don’t see this repeated conversation as pointless.” 

“Ah, but now you’ve given away your secret, Aethia. Why, pray tell, would I still fall into this ruse while knowing its inner workings?” 

“Because I’m operating under the assumption that you still enjoy our talks based on their own merit.”

Fyora gave a small shake of her head. “And here I thought I appointed you Faerie General because of your combat prowess. Clearly you’re also a secret psychological mastermind. Have you considered dropping battle tactics and taking up Chess?” The two of them shared a laugh. 

Afterwards, Fyora was the one to speak again. “Is there anything specific that you’ve come in for though? Is everything alright out there?” she asked. 

“On my end, yes. But now I feel it’s not the same for you. Something on your mind? By this point you’ve usually at least given a glance to the papers in front of you.”

“My goodness, Aethia. If we were enemies I’d be in quite the amount of trouble.” Fyora joked with a bit of genuine surprise at Aethia’s perceptiveness. “But yes. Something is worrying me, although I don’t know what.” She said this with a more perturbed attitude. “Something just feels...off. Like there’s some worldly imbalance that I can’t see that’s causing me unrest. Have you ever felt that before?” 

“Hmm. I’m not sure.” replied Aethia with a look of concern. She scooted her chair closer to the desk and leaned on it with her forearms. “How long have you been feeling this way?” 

“Yesterday morning. It’s like I can almost figure out what it is, but it’s just not clear enough to decipher.” 

“Could it be your intuition making you wary of some unknown threat? Or perhaps your current workload weighing you down?” 

“I figure it can’t be the workload because I’ve felt nothing when it was much worse than this many a time. As for unknown threats, those have always come to me in the past as more concrete premonitions as opposed to what’s happening now. This is truly puzzling.” Fyora rested her face on her clasped hands as she worked through the thoughts. Her train of thought was halted by Aethia tapping two fingers on her inner arm. She looked down to see Aethia holding her palm open in the space between her elbows. With a calm smile, Fyora placed her hand there. Aethia started slowly running her thumb across Fyora’s fingers. 

“If there is any real issue that comes to light, you know I’ll be here to take care of it, my queen. You only need to ask.” She gently said to her. With those calming words, Fyora could already feel some of her anxieties being subdued. With an equally gentle tone, she replied to her. 

“I know, Aethia. You’re among the most accountable people I’ve ever met.” She released her hand and picked up a paper from the pile she was previously working on. Her mood was reaching its way back to her original cheeriness, and was reflected in her voice as she spoke again. “I’m sure it’s just nothing. Here, let’s talk about something else while I continue working on these. No point pondering over fictional evils.”

★

“And if it all goes right, I’ll be back in your home in possession of Xandra’s statue with no one being any the wiser.” Jhudora explained to a now enthralled Illusen, who was listening to what was deemed to be “Phase 1” of the plan. The two Faeries were sitting on Jhudora’s couch as the exposition proceeded. Jhudora had offered to make Illusen tea, but she politely declined. “I had some before coming over here actually” she had said. Which wasn’t true. She just didn’t want to feel intrusive during her first time to Jhudora’s home. So Jhudora was the only one periodically sipping on her unfinished beverage from earlier. Illusen asked her to explain the plan the moment Jhudora sat down. She figured it was best to get the full jist of the idea before voicing any concerns. Jhudora obliged, and here they were. 

“Moving on to Phase 2-” she continued.

“Can we actually break a moment for questions? I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how in depth this plan was going to be.” Illusen interrupted. 

“Did you think obtaining something locked away in Fyora’s grasp would be easy?”

“I think...I mean. I suppose I didn’t really know what to think. I just. I have some things to ask before this goes further. If that’s okay. I’m sorry.” Illusen, while mildly confounded, still attempted to be reasonable in her words. She owed her that much. 

“I expected that you’d have questions and concerns. It’s only fair that I address them.” Jhudora tensed up a bit but kept a straight face.  _ This is the part where she shuts everything down and tells me this is all ridiculous,  _ she worried to herself.

“Thank you. Okay let’s see. Most important questions first.” Illusen thought aloud as she looked down and tapped her fingers on her lap. It took a moment for her to figure out exactly what she wanted to say, and the proper way to say it. Reaching a conclusion, she looked back up at Jhudora and spoke. 

“What do I not know about Xandra that makes her worth risking eternal imprisonment over?” 

Jhudora was pleasantly taken aback by the question to the extent that she didn’t imstantly answer it. This was previously proven to be the moment where Illusen would throw out rhetorical, biting queries. Typically this was filled with assertions of the things she oh so clearly  **did** know. But here she was genuinely asking about what she  **didn’t** know. It diminished the tension in Jhudora’s mind towards what she felt the night would be. Maybe she could start letting go of the past. Jhudora’s pause was fairly short in reality, but to Illusen it felt like ages. It was certainly long enough for her to become self conscious.

“Did that sound malicious? I didn’t mean for it to. I really do want to know.” She explained herself out of a situation only existing in her head. 

“No, Illusen it’s okay. I didn’t take it any kind of way. I’m just formulating my response is all.” Jhudora responded in a way that many would label as “uncharacteristically kind” based off of what the history books said. To Illusen, it was relieving and familiar. Maybe things could go back to what she knew they could still be. “Okay.” Jhudora started. Illusen was fully attentive. 

“First, I just have one question for you. I’ve done a lot of reading as to how her accepted story goes. The things people have said. Do you recall who Xandra was before Faerieland fell?” 

Now it was Jhudora who was being surprising. Illusen was eager to see where this was going, so she thought quickly.

“Oh. Hmm. Let’s see. Do you mean much earlier? When she was still a student in Fyora’s court?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t recall too much beyond that. Since I was already living in my glade during that time, and Faerieland was still in the sky, it was more of a trek to visit. I was mostly kept abreast of the happenings there through others. I do remember mentions of her astounding skill for her age.” At this point, Illusen was resting her arm on the back of the couch, holding her head up with a fist lightly pressed against her cheek. It wasn’t unlike the position one takes during late-night sleepover conversation. “I was told that none of the Faeries foresaw someone from outside of Faerieland being capable of that speed of magic development. Although I’m not sure I even got to meet her in person before she decided Faerieland was holding her back and left to return to The Haunted Woods.” 

“So her early history seems properly preserved. It’s interesting that you remember that. Or at least that you were told that. And most of it is true. She was proving to be a very talented sorceress during her time in Faerie City. But she didn’t leave out of ego. Nor did she spend the rest of her days in The Haunted Woods plotting revenge. She...did some travelling.” Jhudora abruptly stopped and seemed timorously hesitant to continue. Illusen noticed, and the climate of the room began to subtly sour.

“Where did she go? And...how do you know this?” Illusen tried to prevent herself from thinking of her own possibilities. If she decided to give in though, she’d have probably reached the right answer. Maybe she should have. She would have had more time to process it.

“Xandra left to search for me, Illusen. And she found me. I’m not sure how, but she did. She wanted to talk to someone else who had grown suspicious of the Faeries after living amongst them. We were in contact many times.” Jhudora didn’t meet Illusen’s eyes as she explained. She felt far too guilty. Regardless of the development Illusen had shown in handling these kinds of things, there was no way she would take this news well. But regardless of whatever was about to happen, Jhudora knew it was worth it to make sure they were moving forward with the full story told. No more hiding the truth. 

Illusen could only stare at Jhudora. She was frozen, trying to make sense of what was just said to her. Any relaxed nature about her had instantaneously faded. She felt an ember slowly becoming inflamed in her stomach. Her hands gripped on the seam of her dress. It would take all of her self restraint to keep her voice from wavering as she blankly said her next words.

“That’s...that’s not possible. You were frozen in stone at that time. Jhudora, she couldn’t have found you. Your statue...your statue was in Fyora’s garden for so many years. That was you.” Illusen recited those lies as if they would keep the history intact that her old friend was unraveling. Jhudora managed to look at her directly again. 

“I escaped, Illusen. At the last moment I...I escaped and left the statue behind. It took all of the power I had but I managed to get-”

“I visited that statue countless times, Jhudora!!” Illusen had lost her inner battle to remain calm. She was standing up now, her fists clenched at her sides. 

“I visited it so many times after Altador’s return that rumors started to spread of me being an accomplice! Do you understand!? But I kept going because I...because I still missed you! And I thought I’d never see you again and you were just...you were just OUT there!? Making plots with an evil sorceress to drop Faerieland from the clouds like the monster everyone was saying you were?!” Illusen turned her back to Jhudora when she felt tears welling. Their past as she knew it was disappearing right in front of her. She was more furious and hurt than she’d felt in a very long time. Even worse, she was disappointed in herself for crying right now. She wiped her face and folded her arms at her midsection. Her head dropped down and she glared at the wood beneath her feet. Without turning around again, she attempted to stop her voice from trembling as she continued. It didn’t work. But at the very least, she had quelled her yelling down to a monotone series of articulations. 

“I can’t believe this. I fooled myself into thinking you came back to tell me everything people say about you is wrong. The Dark Faerie that tried to erase Altador’s history and eliminate the king to seize control. Wicked Jhudora who hated the Faeries and only wanted to see them all fall. When I heard that your statue went missing after Faerieland fell, I felt...so many complicated things. There were days I couldn’t stop myself from imagining you coming back. Or me finding you somewhere. I held on to some stupid hope that you were...that we could...” 

The air was thick enough that it was incredible neither party was suffocating. Illusen’s arms dropped down to both sides of her. Still, she made no adjustments to face Jhudora. She tilted her head back up.

“If you have nothing to say...I’m leaving. I won’t help you. I wish I’d never come here.” Illusen only managed to take one full step forward before she felt Jhudora grab her hand. 

“Please don’t go!” she exclaimed. The sudden physical contact and sound of Jhudora’s voice was enough to finally force Illusen to turn completely towards her. Without a moment of hesitation, Jhudora engulfed Illusen in a sudden hug. 

“Please...please let me explain.” She weakly whispered, her mouth inches from Illusen’s ear. Illusen could feel the warmth of tears on her cheek that weren’t her own. Jhudora kept talking since it was being allowed to happen for this moment. 

“I don’t care if you don’t want to help me. I just...I can’t have you leave here hating me. Please let me explain one more time. I promise it’s not what you think. Illusen...please.”

Illusen gazed at Jhudora’s long hair that reached the small of her back. She disappointed herself for the second time tonight by noticing how nice it smelled. She was still angry. She still felt betrayed so much so. But yet...Jhudora’s pleas still pierced her. The fire inside of her was doused completely against her own desires. Somehow, Illusen found her arms slowly raising up. Before she knew it, she was reciprocating the hug. Jhudora took notice and let out the smallest gasp, but she dared not move or say anything further. Illusen let out a long exhale as she tightened her embrace. As she did so, she recalled the promise she made to herself earlier. To listen. Regardless of anything. An inkling of hope developed once more. 

“Okay, Jhudora.” She spoke with a tenderness that proved to be the antithesis of her earlier proclamations. 

“I’m sorry. Tell me why you kept your freedom a secret. Tell me why Xandra is worth saving. And tell me Phase 2 of your plan.” 

That was exactly what Jhudora would do. But for now, the two Faeries wordlessly agreed to take another few healing moments to hold each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 3-The chapters grow even longer! This one was a doozy to write. I had a lot of transitions to juggle, and may have even more as the story progresses. I went back and forth on exactly how to characterize Fyora and also how to raise the tension in Jhudora's Bluff approaching Illusen's blow up. I'm very satisfied with both. The end of this one made my heart warm and I hope it did the same for you. If you're getting impatient about them actually setting off on the adventure, worry no more! It will be in full swing next chapter. I just felt it was very necessary to go through the set ups enacted here first.


	4. Commence Phase One

Jhudora had no idea how long she’d wanted this. _Needed_ this even. The caring touch of another person. In spite of the previous circumstance that had brought it about, it was immensely comforting. Disdain towards the majority of people she could have contact with didn’t make the loneliness of being an exiled Faerie any less debilitating. She was thankful for every second that Illusen didn’t pull away as she rested her chin on her shoulder. However, just then in the entryway to the living room, she spotted something peeking in on the lower right-hand side. It was a curious Moltenore that had been awoken from his nap. He cocked his head to the side at the sight of the unfamiliar Illusen, and seemed wary to proceed closer. 

“Oh, Xan.”

“Hmm?” Illusen inquisitively reacted to the sudden, peculiar sounds Jhudora had made. She broke the hug and leaned back. 

“What did you just say?” She asked, more intelligibly. 

“My Moltenore, Xan, he must have heard us earlier. He’s sitting in the archway.” Jhudora answered as she pointed behind Illusen. “He was probably sleeping before. I suppose we awoke him.”

Illusen turned around to see where Jhudora was pointing. Sure enough, there she saw the aforementioned Xan, still not moving an inch. 

“You have a Moltenore? He’s so cute!” Illusen beamed. “You never seemed like you were interested in pets.” The sight of an unexpected creature of Neopia could truly emotionally distract Illusen from any situation. At least momentarily. 

“Yes, well. Time changes a person I suppose.” Jhudora said as she stepped away, closer to Xan. She kneeled down and started motioning forward with her hand. “Come on Xan, it’s alright. There’s nothing to be afraid of. Everything’s okay, see?” Slowly but surely, looking back and forth between Illusen and Jhudora, he started shyly stepping into the room.

Illusen watched with a hand covering her mouth. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing, and she’d actually known Jhudora. She couldn’t imagine what someone would think who only knew **_of_ ** Jhudora. She felt remorseful that years of only hearing the negative stories, without seeing her in person, had inadvertently taken a toll on her perception of her own friend.

 _What happened to you, Illusen?_ She mentally asked herself as she continued to watch. _You shouldn’t be taken aback by this. Did you really start believing the tales about her? Even if it was just the slightest bit? I didn’t even realize. I have more reason to be apologetic to her than I thought.”_ She didn’t have time for more self-reflection, as Jhudora was approaching her again. Only now, with Xan curled up in her arms. She brought him close enough to Illusen so that he could stretch out his head and sniff at her. 

“You see? There’s no need to be scared,” she said to him. Then, looking to Illusen, “You may be the first person besides me that he’s seen.” Illusen could only offer a weak, forced smile as her thoughts continued to fester in the background. Jhudora observed her uncharacteristically lukewarm reaction to meeting a new animal friend. “I’m sorry,” she said, gently pulling Xan back and letting him go on the floor. “This probably isn’t the appropriate time for these kinds of things, given what just happened.” Jhudora’s doleful look was enough to cause Illusen’s shame to reach a new height. 

“No Jhudora, it was me.” Illusen asserted, taking Jhudora’s hand. She always was fairly touchy-feely with those she was close to. “I’m the one that blew up. I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry. I should have just let you explain the first time, no matter what the topic was. It’s like I’m just waiting to be disappointed or to have a reason to not trust you and I don’t know why.” She took a step closer. “But I promise it won’t be like that anymore. I won’t allow it. I trust you to be honest with me, Jhudora. I don’t care what happened in the past. Can you...trust me to be better?” She asked through hopeful eyes. Illusen felt her hand being squeezed back.

“Of course.” Jhudora replied warmly. “And don’t think you should be indignant only against yourself. I’ve kept a lot hidden from you before. No matter what my reasoning was, I know that must have been hard on you. We’ll both be better.” 

With what was now an authentic smile, Illusen initiated another hug. 

“Sorry if this is too much hugging for you tonight.” She half-joked as she moved back again. She sat on the couch and shifted down to make room for Jhudora. “It’s starting to get late and I know you were only halfway done clarifying things. Shall we continue?”

Jhudora glanced at the clock to see that it was after 8. “You’re right. Yes. Yes we will.” She said, sitting in the spot made for her. 

“First, I’ll still offer the explanation for my absence.”

“Jhudora you don’t-”

“I know.” Jhudora cut Illusen off. “I know you might say you don’t need it anymore, but I’m still going to give it to you. You deserve that much.” 

Illusen was visibly touched by the notion. She remained quiet and let Jhudora continue. 

“As I said, I managed to escape being sealed in stone at the last second. To this day I’m still not even sure how. I’d dabbled with dissipation spells in the past, although they’d always failed tremendously. But somehow, at that time, I succeeded. Maybe it was...the sheer terror I’d felt that unlocked the ability. Like some kind of primal fight or flight response.” Jhudora’s hands started to tremble as she remembered more about the scene she was painting. She shut her eyes and swallowed the lump forming in her throat before resuming her account. 

“It...it felt like death was surrounding me.” She turned to her friend with a vacant stare. Illusen was displaying a mixture of shock and fear in her own expression. “Then my body became mist and I slipped out through the last closing crack. I assume Fyora just believed it to be the essence of my magic aura as opposed to an altered version of my physical form. I’d never even heard of **her** performing a dissipating spell after all so she might have not recognized it. If she had any suspicions, I’m sure she would have given chase.” 

“Where did you re-materialize?” Illusen asked with growing concern. 

“Somewhere in a patch of undergrowth beyond the city limits of Altador. When I was in that form, I wasn’t entirely in control of where I was going. But the feeling...I can still recall the feeling after. Lying on the grass, staring up at the treetops. Unable to think of anything beyond the bleak darkness that was overtaking me during the petrification process. Illusen...I wouldn’t wish it upon my worst enemy.”

“Let alone a friend.” Illusen added with compassionate eyes.

“I..hmph.” This made Jhudora pause for a second. “I wouldn’t know if me and Xandra qualified as ‘friends’. Our meetings mostly consisted of her questioning me on my knowledge of the Faeries. As well as why I distrusted their leadership decisions. Although it was...pleasant at that time to have a visitor. Surprising as well. I figured that, if anything, legends of me still being at large would _prevent_ people from looking for me. I was hated enough for Fyora to attempt such a heinous spell after all…” Jhudora looked to her right foot as Xan started rubbing himself against it. At this point in their cohabitation, he was able to discern when her mood was taking a downturn. She offered him a few pets on the head and turned to Illusen once more.

“Illusen. The reason I didn’t contact you was because I was afraid of what might happen if you tried to look for me. I was afraid that either you’d be hunted down or you’d...I figured it was just easier if you thought I was trapped in Fyora’s garden. If you grew to resent me...then it would be that much easier for you to remain safe. You’d be able to have a more normal life. ”

Illusen’s apology from earlier didn’t prevent Jhudora’s revelations from cutting her to the core. They made her even more self-deprecatingly furious for thinking Jhudora’s absence was selfish in nature in any way. Her teeth grinded behind her lips and she was about to start apologizing again, but Jhudora resumed speaking.

“I swear I didn’t know what Xandra was planning.” She confessed without an accusation. “She never told me of any scheme to overturn Faerieland’s court or to bring the kingdom to the ground. She always claimed she just wanted to know that she wasn’t the only one who noticed the inconsistencies between their benevolent words versus their practices and actions. I was just as surprised as everyone else when I heard the news. That wasn’t the person she ever showed herself to be. She just seemed a tad...misguided if anything. That’s why the whole story seems so wrong. To think she’d do what she did was...I couldn’t even fathom it. I felt like-” Illusen’s palm clasping the back of her hand caused her to stop.

“I completely understand, Jhudora. I really do.” Illusen said with an air of poignance. “If what you felt, and what you feel now, is anything close to the state I was in when I heard about you all those years ago...Then you don’t need to explain any further. Fyora’s been wrong about people before. I’m sure she has the ability to be wrong again. Regardless of what everything seems like, I want to hear Xandra’s side of the story too. I want to help you with this, no matter what trials it entails. And I wouldn’t want to undertake this with anyone else.” Illusen’s words were now accompanied by a delicate smile. Jhudora realized it was the kind of familiar heartfelt display that she longed for just as much as being held. 

“Thank you, Illusen. I knew you were the only person I had any chance to go to about this. I knew you’d be understanding. I’ve...missed you too…” Jhudora pushed some locks of hair behind her ear as she said that, the faintest tinge of red appearing on her cheeks. Illusen caught sight of it and felt a small blush overtaking her as well.

“I’m glad to hear that Jhudora. I really am.” She said with an unusual timidness.

There was a lull in the conversation that caused Jhudora’s eyes to quickly shift to the clock.

“O-Oh it’s even later than I expected,” she said as she stood up hastily. “Are you able to get back home at this hour?” 

“I uh-Yes! I mean, I could. It would be, uh, late but I could. Yes.” Jhudora’s sudden movement mixed with _whatever_ was just happening caused Illusen to stammer. She was able to recover after her initial response though. “Although...I would just be coming back here tomorrow morning anyway. Our first stop is the Neovian Printing Press in Haunted Woods right? I’m sorry if I have that wrong, it was a lot of information. But I’d have to pass through here anyway to get there from Meridell if that’s true.”

“No, you’re correct. We’d have to go there first to see if they have any archived information on Xandra. Potentially something that could even lead us to where she might currently be kept.” After offering that reassuring information, Jhudora realized something. “Wait. Was that you asking to spend the night here?”

“I don’t want you to think I’m imposing!” Illusen tried to clarify. “I was mostly just thinking out loud. I suppose. I just thought it might make sense...for efficiency you know?” She had been absent-mindedly massaging the end of her braid between her thumb and forefinger as she spoke. When she became conscious of it, she stopped. 

“Is there nothing you need to take care of at home? Animals to feed?” Jhudora asked.

“It’s alright if you’re not comfortable with it. I just figured it was worth considering, is all.” 

“No it’s not that! I was just curious. It made sense to me that you’d have some kind of creature to tend to at home.”

“I have Helena, my Crokabek. But she’s fairly self-sustaining and I left out food for the night. She’d be okay until tomorrow. Any other animals just visit periodically but don’t actually live with me. But I still wouldn’t want you to feel pressured.” Illusen once again made a point to give Jhudora an out. However, she did secretly hope that she wouldn’t take it. 

“I’m not feeling pressured. I mean you **are** right. The back and forth **does** seem unnecessary. And if there’s nothing requiring you to go to your glade then...it would be sensible for you to sleep here. We’d have more time to chat as well. Which would be nice.” Jhudora shrugged and lightly fidgeted with her fingers. “But I only have the one bed in my room…” She felt a dim heat in her cheeks from what she was unintentionally insinuating. 

“The couch is fine!” Illusen said, saving her from further contemplation. “It’s been comfortable to sit on, I’m sure I’ll sleep well on it too.”

“Ah yes, of course. I’ll just grab you some spare blankets and pillows when the time comes.” _Thank you, Illusen. What was I thinking?_

“Did you want to explain Phase 2 to me now?” Illusen asked as Jhudora sat back down.

“I suppose I could. Or perhaps we could just talk in general. We already have a set mission for tomorrow after all. Maybe Phase 2 can wait until we successfully complete Phase 1?” 

“That sounds nice. Just talking sounds nice.” Illusen gave a warm smile. 

“Then I’m going to refill my mug. Do you want any this time?” Jhudora asked, raising herself off the couch again.

“I think I do. I’ll have whatever you make for yourself.”“Sounds good.” Jhudora smiled back at her. As she walked to her kitchen, and Illusen sat there waiting for her return, they thought the same thing: _This almost feels like old times._

Two cups of White Lotus’ Jasmine tea (Jhudora’s favorite brand) were brewed, and the Faeries enjoyed them as the night carried on. They spent hours talking about the little occurrences they’d missed in each other’s lives. Things such as how Jhudora acquired Xan for example. Eventually, they simply conversed about nothing in particular. When it reached the point of being late enough that they decided they ought to sleep, it **did** truly feel like old times. But not everyone’s evening was running so smoothly…

★

“You really thought it would be that simple? That you’d just hide me away and I’d be gone forever? You’re even more foolish than I thought!” Xandra stepped closer to a fallen, battered Fyora at the end of a long, dark hallway. The queen clutched her side, unable to stand. She knew she was most likely bleeding, but she dared not check her wounds. If there was any visible sign of how intimidated she was, things would get so much worse. 

“Look at yourself! The ‘Great Faerie Queen’ in such a pathetic state!” Xandra’s voice was a horrific amalgamation of different pitches and cadences. Her face appeared to be half burnt and her stature was at least a meter taller than it was supposed to be. Flames danced in her eyes to form a horrific stare. “I should have **killed** you when I had the **fucking** chance. Entombing you and all the other Faerie leaders was too proud. Too pointlessly sadistic! You would know about that wouldn’t you?” 

Fyora coughed a crimson spatter onto the floor as she tried to speak. There was no ignoring her bleeding after that. She took a deep breath and found the energy to yell back a response through labored breaths. 

“I do what’s right for this kingdom! Leaving you sealed was the only way to keep everyone safe!”

“Oh, Fyora.” The evil sorceress was right in front of her now. Xandra got on one knee, reached out her hand, and held it under Fyora’s chin. She tilted her head up so that they were eye to eye. “You think I believe that?” She said condescendingly as she stood back up. “You did it for the satisfaction. It was the best you could do without sullying your reputation. What would the people of Neopia think if they knew their queen had the will to end lives out of anger?”

“That’s..that’s not true!” Her body ached with every word. “I’ve never held your kind of malice!” 

“Maybe so. Or maybe it’s just because you’re too weak. You wouldn’t be able to handle the feeling of causing death. No matter. The kingdom is ready for someone who **can**.”

Xandra’s eyes turned to a blinding white as tangible, dark energy began forming in her palms. It cascaded off of her and pooled at her feet. Fyora tried to scoot further away, but she found herself unable. Xandra raised a pulsating fist of black fire and lined it up with Fyora’s head.

“Goodbye, false queen.” She stated plainly. There was a loud blast, and everything disappeared. 

“No!” Fyora shouted as she jolted up in her bed. In contrast to the nightmare she was just immersed in, her room was still and tranquil. She regulated her breathing as she wiped her brow of the cold sweat that had formed in her sleep. Even though she was back in reality, the lingering sense of distress had followed her. What scared her most was that even though she was awake now, the events she’d just lived through didn’t seem any less real. She rested her head in her hands as she started to calm down. “Okay...okay Fyora. You’re alright,” she said to herself in between breaths. 

_Oh this isn’t good. This isn’t good at all._ _That couldn’t have just been a bad dream,_ she thought. She checked the alarm clock on her bedside table. It’s face read 4:30 a.m. _Why couldn’t this have happened in two hours? At least then I would have been able to just start my day. But I suppose nightmares aren’t known for their convenience…_

Fyora let herself slump back down onto the pillows behind her. _Even if that had been a premonition of some kind, I’m sure the world won’t end before sunrise. There’s also the chance that it_ **_could_ ** _have just been nothing._ “Hmm”. She rolled onto her side and glanced out a window across the room. The night sky seemed as calm as ever. 

_Maybe I’ll check on Xandra’s statue tomorrow just in case...only to see if there’s a sign of anything out of the ordinary. A quick look in the afternoon. That’ll ease my mind_. With that thought she stifled a yawn, closed her eyes, and eventually drifted back to sleep. 

★

The Sun rose and shimmered over Neopia, signaling the early hours of dawn. Even though Jhudora’s living room curtains blocked out the natural light, Illusen’s body was accustomed to waking up automatically in the morning. For a brief instant, she was in a state of confusion upon opening her eyes. It had been quite long since she’d woken up in a room that wasn’t her own. However, she very quickly remembered the situation and chuckled at her own expense.

“Maybe if I went on excursions with Naia more often I’d be used to this kind of thing,” she joked as she stretched her arms out above her head. Illusen pushed her blanket down to her waist and sat up on the couch. As she primped her bedhead, something came to mind. _Hmm. I suppose I should...stay here until Jhudora wakes up? I’m not sure what else I’d do. Any other thing would involve wandering through her house while she’s asleep. Which of course seems fairly rude. Especially since it’s my first time being here._ Jhudora’s large quartz clock read 7:00. _This_ **_is_ ** _about when she said she’d be waking up anyway. Uhhh so yes! I’ll just wait._

Fortunately, it was right then that Illusen could hear muffled footsteps creaking down a staircase. Not long after, Jhudora walked in. She seemed to already be prepared for the day. Her hair was brushed and her clothes were free of wrinkles.

“Good morning, Dora.” The old nickname slipped out of Illusen’s mouth due to the remnants of her post wake-up haze. Although she was now completely awake from the proceeding worry afterwards. She wondered if they were “there” again yet. Luckily for her, Jhudora seemed completely unperturbed by the greeting. If anything, it looked like she formed a subtle smile upon hearing it. 

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Jhudora asked as she leaned back against a wall with her arms crossed. 

“I did. The couch was pretty comfortable. I didn’t wake up once!”

“That’s good to hear. Sorry you don’t have a change of clothes. That’s something we overlooked.” 

“It’s alright. I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.” As Illusen said that, she realized what it was Jhudora was wearing. Her color coding was the same, but this time it wasn’t a dress. Starting at her feet were a pair of violet sneakers that matched the capris reaching her calves. On her upper body, she had a plain emerald t-shirt halfway covered by a cardigan the same shade as her shoes and pants. Illusen thought it seemed strangely informal for the important work they were about to do. To top it all off, her hair was bound in a messy bun that Illusen found herself looking back to repeatedly. 

“We’ll be doing some walking today, and the people of Haunted Woods don’t pay much attention to outsiders. This essentially serves as a disguise there.” Jhudora said, registering Illusen’s attentiveness to her outfit. 

“Oh, sorry if I was staring. Yes that makes sense.” Illusen said, now getting off the couch. “Are we going right now? We don’t need anything to just gather information right?” 

“If you’re all ready then yes. I just have to grab a small backpack from the kitchen.” Jhudora said as she walked out of the room. 

_Huh. Seems like an odd place to keep a backpack,_ Illusen thought as she slipped on her shoes and headed towards the front door. “Good to go?” She asked Jhudora as she saw her emerging from the kitchen and walking down the hall. 

“Yes, I think this should be sufficient,” she answered. Illusen stepped off to the side to give Jhudora the room to unenchant the door. The process took between five to ten seconds. It was enough for Illusen to get another good look at Jhudora. She realized how happy she was to have the chance to see her dressed in such laid-back attire again. The kind she’d worn during their various outings that she was previously certain would remain as mere memories. She didn’t know that she was smiling until Jhudora turned back around.

“Okay now we’re officially-what is it?” Jhudora asked, her sight shooting from Illusen’s mouth to her eyes. 

“Oh! Um. It was nothing really. I like your hair like that. It looks cute.” Illusen said.

“Ah. Thank you.” Jhudora responded, as she proved Illusen’s smile to be contagious. Then, shortly after “We better get going. There’s a train to Haunted Woods leaving soon. If it’s like it used to be, it’ll probably leave swiftly since it’s rare for it to have passengers.” 

“You’re right! Yes, let’s take off then.” Illusen said with a sense of adventure. And so they did. They briskly hiked down the hillside until they reached the train station. It was just as empty as expected. On the way there, it would have made sense for Jhudora to be contemplating the execution of their plan for when they arrived at their destination. She indeed was. But additionally, there was something else that kept interrupting her. Illusen’s complement of her hair at the house. _“Cute”._ She replayed the word in her head and turned her face away so that Illusen didn’t see a blush forming. 

★

The train stopped at the Haunted Woods station with a screech. Even though it was a bright, cloudless day, the multitude of overarching trees made it seem otherwise by blocking out most of the light. It was a jarring experience for someone unfamiliar with the land, such as Illusen. 

“I’ve heard people say it’s always night in the Haunted Woods but I didn’t expect it to be so true,” she said as they exited the train. Illusen scanned their surroundings to get a good lay of the land. Walkways and roads were lit by rusty street lamps that could have been any number of years old. An odd, semi-transparent fog permeated the environment at ankle level. There were various shopfronts that seemed closed until a lone customer would enter or exit. A softly whistling breeze would occasionally make its way through. Assisting in the almost stereotypically spooky setting, there was even a tall, stone tower rising in the distance. It had two large, glowing green gems at its top, resembling piercing eyes. Illusen found it incredible that a place could seem so naturally gloomy. She figured it best to offer some attempt at humor to lighten the mood overtaking her. She pointed towards the tower.

“Which evil witch lives there?” she asked Jhudora with a smirk.

“Edna. Although I’d more say she’s a nuisance than evil,” Jhudora answered plainly.

“Oh.”

Jhudora led them at a steadfast pace across the main village and around the edge of a chaotic sounding encampment. Illusen found herself with no desire to sightsee, so she didn’t object. They proceeded until they came to a small town that seemed quite un-decrepit compared to everywhere else. 

“Alright, now we’re officially in Neovia. Things are less dreary, relatively speaking, around here so you can let your guard down a little,” Jhudora said, putting a hand on Illusen’s shoulder.

“Is it that obvious that I’m a bit on edge?” 

“I figure this place is understandably chilling to some. That, and you were also periodically muttering “ _oh gods_ ” and “ _ah! oh my_ ” whenever a sound came out of the forest.” Jhudora feigned fear as she reenacted Illusen’s words. 

“This place is creepy! Everyone can’t be the great, brave, enchantress Jhudora,” Illusen playfully scoffed back. “Where’s the printing press anyway? Is it close?”

Jhudora looked around to check their surroundings. “Yes, it’s right around the corner if memory serves me correctly.” She turned back to Illusen with a grin. “Could it be you’re in some kind of hurry to get out of here?” 

“You’re darn right I am, so lead the way,” Illusen announced, linking arms with Jhudora. They reached the Neovian Printing Press within a few minutes as Jhudora described. Although its palette was still comprised of various greys, its well kept foundation and visible interior lighting was a breath of fresh air. It was the only building so far that Illusen could feasibly see herself almost wanting to enter. They stopped at the front door so that Jhudora could offer a warning beforehand. 

“Remember, this is the more, I suppose you could say ‘worldly’ part of town. Don’t be surprised if someone in here recognizes you.” 

“What about if they recognize you? That might be a more difficult scenario to navigate, don’t you think?” Illusen asked.

“I doubt they would. From what I’ve read and seen, they seem more concerned with real news. At this point I might be considered speculative gossip. Not worth memorizing my story, let alone my appearance.” Jhudora answered, unworried. 

“That seems...fair I guess.” Illusen wasn’t entirely convinced, but she presumed Jhudora would be more aware of her own myth status, so she left it at that. As they went inside, the place revealed itself to be even cozier than expected. The smell of books and newsprint filled the air. Recessed lights scattered across the ceiling, adding to the homey feel. Only a few other Neopians were currently browsing the shelves. They were most likely from the other side of town, as they showed no sign of interest as to who just came into the store. The only one to acknowledge their existence was the shopkeep who gave them a cordial “Welcome! Is there anything I can help you find?” Jhudora and Illusen shared a look that said _Might as well._

As they approached the front desk, Illusen found herself feeling somewhat nervous. _What’s there to feel jittery about?_ She thought. _Oh right, maybe two faeries casually waltzing in and requesting information on one of Neopia’s most infamous figures. Nothing suspicious there. Although if there’s anywhere that wouldn’t bat an eye at that kind of thing, it would be here._ She felt calmer after that, although she wished she could be as effortlessly collected as Jhudora had been. Little did she know, Jhudora had just finished going through the same rationalizations herself. Even ending it by thinking _It’s stunning how easily Illusen’s adapted to this place. She doesn’t seem nervous anymore at all._

“Do you have any archived articles about Xandra’s capture?” Jhudora asked unbelievably casually for what she was saying. It seemed like a question that deserved some kind of outside curiosity. However, no heads seemed to be turning. Not even the shopkeep, whose name tag read “Eleanor”, seemed appalled whatsoever. She just happily replied “I’ll bet we do! Give me a sec to check here.” She tapped away at her keyboard but soon her brow furrowed slightly at her query’s results, or lack thereof. “How odd. Nothing’s come up,” she said. “Let me tryyy…” She trailed off as she began typing again. “Really? Huh.” It seemed she had no better luck the second time either. As she held backspace and began rewording her search again, she gave the two faeries a side eye that was mildly nerve wracking. It could have just been a result of her current determination, but it still made Illusen and Jhudora feel jointly uneasy. 

“I’m having a bit of trouble finding anything it seems.” Eleanor finally said to them directly. She then looked towards Illusen in particular. “What exactly are you hoping to use this information for?” The question was delivered innocently enough, though it still caused Illusen to have a small inner panic. _Shoot shoot shoot uhhhhhh._ “Just general research. These historical events are fascinating aren’t they?” Illusen successfully managed to answer in a tone as if not a thing in the world was wrong. At least she hoped she did. Luckily, this was confirmed by Eleanor’s response.

“Oh I **know**! I could stay up all night reading about the big moments of Neopia. Especially the old wives’ tales. Those hushed rumors shrouded in mystery you know? They’re like a hereditary gossip of sorts! Foremother’s secrets surreptitiously twisting their way to the present.”

“Oh yes, absolutely!” Illusen said just as energetically, although the shopkeep was starting to lose her. 

“Well that’s fortunate,” Eleanor continued. “I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t costing you some kind crucial information for something important. I still have a few more tricks I can try so don’t lose hope yet!” And Eleanor re-immersed herself in the increasingly intense search once more, only this time she kept taking occasional glances at Jhudora. After the third one, Jhudora couldn’t help but speak up.

“If it’s proving too difficult, you don’t have to keep trying,” she said politely.

“Hmm? Oh! Oh my, was I staring? My apologies, you just look like someone I’ve seen before. I can’t place it though…are you famous in some kind of way?” 

“I can’t say I am.” Jhudora said, which was still technically true in the moment. 

“Are you sure? Sorry if this is a strange thing to say but I really feel I’ve seen your...likeness before maybe?”

“Um..well”

“She just has one of those faces, I think! You wouldn’t believe how often we get stopped about it,” Illusen jumped in. 

“Oh, ha! Well look at me being bothersome!” Eleanor said, returning to her work. The hasty excuse did the trick, but it was a little too close for comfort. Illusen tugged at Jhudora’s sleeve behind the cover of the desk. When Jhudora looked at her, Illusen’s eyes pointed to the front doors and back so as to suggest _I think this may be the time to cut our losses and go._ Jhudora registered the meaning and gave an inconspicuous nod.

“Thank you for trying, but it seems there might not be anything here for us,” she said. “I think we might just have to look elsewhere, but again, thank you for your attempts.”

“Oh I’m terribly sorry about this, ladies. I assure you this doesn’t happen often.” Eleanor said, apologetically. 

“Oh no it’s quite alright. You have a good day now.” Jhudora said, starting to leave. Illusen followed and added her own “Yes good day! And thanks again!”

“Same to you two!” Eleanor waved as the doors closed behind them. Then she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. “Hmm. I know what they said, but that one with purple hair really did seem so familiar…Maybe I could just...” She pulled her chair closer to her computer and started inquisitively typing again.

★

“So it seems you’re more popular than you thought, huh?” Illusen said when they appeared to be out of earshot of anyone. 

“Yes well...hopefully that wasn’t foreboding of our luck moving forward. I’m glad you were here to distract that bubbly shopkeep. She was reaching my last nerve.” Jhudora responded, keeping her eyes on the path ahead of them. It routinely winded in seemingly randomized turns like a river, and couldn’t have been much more than a meter wide. The forest surrounding it was noticeably denser than elsewhere in the Haunted Woods. Straying off the road would likely result in losing one’s place rather swiftly. It wasn’t the way that the two had gone to reach the Neovian Printing Press, a fact that Illusen had just become privy to. 

“Where are we going right now Jhudora? This isn’t the way we came, right?” She asked. 

“No it isn’t. I felt there was a chance that the printing press would be a dead end, so this is plan B.” 

“What do you think was up with that anyway? The lack of information I mean. Also, where exactly is plan B?”

“As far as the lack of information goes, I don’t find it too unusual. It makes sense that there would be censorship, or at least heavy regulation, of the whole event’s details. It’s very controversial after all. There’s an entire community of people that formed after Faerieland’s plummet that called themselves the “followers” of Xandra. They believed in many of her ideals and were quite vocal about their plans to continue spreading the concepts she represented to them. It’s no wonder that Queen Fyora felt pressure to douse their movement with means like what we saw back there. It’s much harder to gain inspiration from a source that doesn’t exist.”

“That seems strange for her to do though. Erasure of history? But...it makes too much sense. I can’t think of any other reason for what just happened.” Illusen said.

Jhudora stopped so abruptly that Illusen almost bumped into her. She turned to face her and in a plain tone said “It doesn’t seem very strange to me.” Keeping her unreadable expression, she turned back around. Illusen was about to reach a hand out and say something more, but Jhudora was already talking again before she had the chance. “And to answer your second question, we’re going to The Esophagor, remember?” she said.

“The Esopha...oh...yes that’s right. This place has been such a culture shock to me that he slipped my mind. Now I recall how much I’d hoped the printing press would have our answers.” Illusen thought of the giant, angry, blue slime mound that they were ultimately heading towards and felt a chill. “Why him anyway? Doesn’t the Brain Tree live close to here? I know I’m not an expert on this terrain but it seems like someone with ‘Brain’ in their title would have a lot of info, right?”

“Misconception!” Jhudora spun around with her pointer finger up in an uncharacteristically animated manner. It caught Illusen off guard and caused her to flinch. “The Brain Tree named itself as such out of hubris. Notice how it’s always the one _asking_ questions as opposed to answering them? That’s because it’s constantly hunting for its _own_ answers, whereas Esphagor is the true wealth of knowledge in Neopia. He’s the one Neopians ask the questions _to_.” Jhudora recited the facts as if she had been waiting for the opportunity. 

“Well Jhudora, your cognizance has once again shaken my worldview.” Illusen said, with a light joking tone. Then, more seriously, “You really are so knowledgeable though. This morning alone you’ve made me aware of so many things I never would have considered. It’s so nice to be learning from you again.” 

Jhudora put a hand behind her neck and smiled at the flattery. “I’ve been doing a lot of reading the past few years is all. Not much else to do cooped up in a house. And don’t sell yourself short Illusen. We’re just more in my...element right now, you could say. I know, in other spheres, there’s an entire breadth of things I know nothing about compared to you.”

Illusen crossed her arms with a smirk. “And the modesty makes it that much easier to remain impressed by you.”

Jhudora formed a small blush and broke eye contact. “Are you just trying to charm me into not making us go to Esophagor?” she asked with a smile.

“That’s a tempting idea, but no. There’s just so many wondrous things about you, Jhudora.” Illusen took a step closer and placed a hand on her upper arm. “You deserve to hear them.” 

Jhudora looked back at Illusen to see her smiling sweetly. “Thank you.” she said, putting her own hand over Illusen’s. They were close enough that, even in this low light, Jhudora could see the freckles running along Illusen’s cheeks. She felt a pang in her chest. It was coupled with a desire to move her face closer. Her hands trembled ever so lightly as she began to quietly say “Illusen...” 

She was cut off by a sudden bellowing nearby that commanded both of their attention. Some of the trees ahead could be seen bending away from the direction of the sound. “ **Fool! Foolish human waste!** ” A grimy voice shouted, muffled a bit by the distance. “ **Leave here now! Now!** ” Advancing, panicked footsteps approached as the yells continued. Soon, a frightened Scorchio emerged from around a bend and bolted past them. He nearly tripped over himself trying to avoid a collision. Before he was out of sight, he was seen chucking a Voidberry off to the side. 

“Thank goodness.” Jhudora said.

“We just saw a good thing?” Illusen said, a bit unbalanced. 

“Believe it or not, yes. That Scorchio tried to give Esophagor an improper offering. What’s worse would be if Esophagor was just having a bad day.”

“Ah. I see. I’m sure I wouldn’t want to see his bad moods if we just heard a good one.” Illusen said, releasing her clutch on Jhudora’s arm. “By the way, what were you about to say before all of that?” she asked after a short pause. 

“I...hmm what _was_ I going to say?” Jhudora was asking aloud almost as if to confirm the answer for herself, though she well knew. “I’m not sure anymore,” she lied, pretending to try to remember. “Perhaps I was going to say that The Esophagor was very near, which seems unnecessary to say now.” 

“That is evidently true.” Illusen said with a chuckle. “I assume you have the right offerings in your bag?”

“I’m certain of it.” Jhudora said confidently, having rid herself of being flustered. Another dissatisfied grumble emitted from the forest. Both faeries turned to face it as a gust of wind blew through their hair. “We better go and get this over with.” Jhudora said, holding her backpack straps. 

“I agree.” said Illusen. And they both resumed walking, the unsettling grumbles growing louder with every step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 4-Jhudora and Illusen finally head into the field! I found myself torn on many things with this chapter, hence the time in between updates. The word count was also a culprit, but people don't seem to mind when the chapters are longer. But yes, I went back and forth on how I wanted to portray several settings and events here. Fyora's nightmare, The Haunted Woods, what conversations I felt were important enough to keep between Jhudora and Illusen vs which ones didn't add anything. In the end, if I waited until I was 100% satisfied, this would never get posted. So I hope it's good enough for all of your enjoyment! Thank you for sticking around thus far!


	5. What Could Actually Go Wrong?

By the time Illusen and Jhudora were close to The Esophagor’s clearing, his tantrum seemed to have subsided. His growls had quieted significantly, but Jhudora still felt it necessary to stop before entering.

“Like with the printing press, I think I have to admonish you again before we proceed,” she said, keeping her voice low.

“Is Esophagor the type where you need to especially watch your tongue? I figure that would make sense given what I’ve already heard of his demeanor today. I also recall that advice being discussed on the days I sat in during some of King Skarl’s royal gatherings. The meeting was to prepare their diplomacy scouts before sending them here.” Illusen whispered back at Jhudora as the two crouched off to the side.

“If that’s what you heard, I can’t imagine the scouting went very well. To earn respect from Esophagor, you have to stand your ground. The offering might be critical, but he won’t even let you get that far unless you prove you’re worth his effort.”

“That’s...the exact opposite. Who told King Skarl that? Are they an imbecile?” Illusen genuinely sounded a little angry at the carelessness of whoever Skarl’s confidant was. Although this was more because of it being a last straw irritation piled on top of how unpredictable The Haunted Woods was revealing itself to be up to this point. Illusen continued her mini rant. “This place is an enigma. Even you, who I can assume did very heavy research on this place, miscalculated who the shopkeep would be aware of. And what’s with the fog? This place is in no environment for it. It’s like it manifested itself here for the sole purpose of being atmospheric.”

“Well the fog is actually-nevermind that’s not important right now. Hold that anger. You can use it against Esophagor.” Jhudora said, getting up and holding out a hand to Illusen. Illusen took it and dusted herself off upon standing.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to complain. I’ll try to stop,” she said letting out a sigh.

“It’s not bothering me. The bit about the fog was actually fairly entertaining,” Jhudora said with a chuckle. “But we best go in now. He’s probably already sensed us and feels we’re dawdling. It won’t be good if he starts losing patience.”

“I could imagine. Well alright. Let’s go. Get ready, Esophagor.” Illusen gave herself a last minute pep talk as they turned to the divide in the trees that led to Esophagor’s clearing. It was decidedly barren and open. Not even grass was found growing on the ground. Just soft dirt in a large circle with a shallow pit in the center. In that pit lie a slightly compressed Esophagor, who at the moment was snoring loudly.

“Hmm. I definitely misinterpreted that sound for angry grumbling.” Illusen said.

“I did...too,” responded Jhudora with a tone and look that inferred _Okay so now what_?

Fortunately for her, she needed not wonder much longer, as Esophagor started to stir. He let out an obnoxious yawn that blew through the faeries’ hair, his breath being as pleasing as expected. He started what could be seen as stretching, molding his form to take its control state. Two large hands grew from the ground and rested in front of him. His full size was comparable to that of a posh carriage. Slowly blinking his eyes back into consciousness, he started to speak in his gravelly voice.

“About time. You all were taking so long I-” He stopped his jeering and slowly formed a crooked smile upon looking directly at them. “Oh really? The Dark Faerie Jhudora? How rich! And you’ve brought Illusen there with you. How’d she convince you to come along, flower? Promises of power? Wealth? Didn’t think you the type!” He wildly cackled at his own comments.

Illusen wasn’t sure if this was the kind of thing to challenge him on, or if being standoffish came later. She looked to Jhudora for some kind of confirmation. Jhudora was still, keeping her eyes forward and waiting for him to be finished. She took that as a sign that this was probably par for the course. Esophagor’s version of an opening formality perhaps. Sure enough, his laughing fit passed and he recomposed himself.

“It’s quite the sight to have you here, Dark Faerie. Many a Neopian have come into these woods asking how you died!” He moved in closer and spoke deeper. “Such demented excitement was in their voices. Not very popular were you?” He leaned back again and let out another short cackle. This was already going beyond what Illusen was expecting. She was made to believe Esophagor would be uncouth, not downright...whatever this was. Is he being worse than normal just because it’s Jhudora? She thought.

“Yes, well. It’s hard to make fans when people’s minds are already made up. I’m sure you’ve had a fair share of folks that don’t particularly care for you either.” Jhudora said, calmly.

“Well you at least have one fan, eh?” Esophagor retorted, leaning towards Illusen. “If that really is you, Illusen. Not some kind of twisted mirage or puppet right? Ha! Wouldn’t put it past this one.”

“Yes it’s really me,” Illusen said with all the confidence she could muster.

“Oh well how fantastic to have that cleared up.” Esophagor said, overwhelmingly sarcastically before laughing yet again. Jhudora decided she should attempt to reign in the discussion before it devolved into a roundtable of smart remarks.

“Do you want our offerings or not?” She said coldly. That stopped Esophagor immediately. The only sound heard was the squelching of his body as he retracted from Illusen and went back to facing Jhudora.

“Are you growing eager now, dark one?” His hands pressed on the ground in front of him as if readying to pull himself out of his pit.

“I figure it’s best if we simply move things along and don’t waste each other’s time. Don’t you?” Jhudora kept solid eye contact and her voice didn’t waver.

“I suppose that would be beneficial.” Esophagor clasped his hands together and spoke tiredly. Illusen felt relieved that they were moving forward. She still wasn’t sure how she was meant to be handling the situation. Luckily, Jhudora seemed well versed.

“However…” Esophagor started to say. Illusen’s relief was gone.

“Why should I, hmm? Why should I aid whatever obviously vile purposes you’ll use my answers for?” He instigated.

“Since when are you burdened with a conscience?” Jhudora asked.

“A fair point. But I have a reputation to uphold here. Surely people will stop bringing me offerings if they find out I was in cahoots with the likes of you. After you fail whatever it is you’ve come out of hiding for, of course. Although…” He took a dramatic pause. “If this ‘kills’ you again, I could take responsibility. Maybe say I gave you wrong information that led to your demise. That’d surely be good for business!” Jhudora quietly gritted her teeth. It didn’t go unnoticed.

“Careful now, faerie. It seems you’re losing your temper. Don’t want another Altador on our hands do we? Or worse…” He creeped up to Jhudora and spoke with careful consideration. “You don’t want to be alone again, do you?” He asked this plainly with a straight face.

“I...I don’t know what you’re on about.” Jhudora mentally cursed herself for letting the stutter slip, as well as giving him an opportunity to continue.

“I may have lied before. Not everyone was asking how you died you know. Some just wanted to know why. _Why did Jhudora betray us like that? She was such a great councilwoman, how could she have fallen so far?_ ” It sounded like the actual voices of the townsfolk were asking the question. It was as if an unseen recording was being played. Jhudora was losing things to say, especially faced with this ability that she hadn’t known Esophagor to have. It wasn’t mentioned in any of the books she read in preparation for this meeting.

“You could have had so much. But your fear overcame you, didn’t it? Fear of being forgotten?” Esophagor started slugging around Jhudora in circles, speaking in his normal voice again. “Or may it have been your incessant need to be loved underneath the frigid exterior you play up to avoid being hurt? I’m only speculating of course. But if I’m right...that didn’t end terribly well, did it? So many turned on you after your crimes. People went from praising your honor to cursing you with death. How can you ever think you’ll find comfort in others again?" Jhudora’s arms were limp at her sides now. Her scowl had diluted to a blank face. Esophagor was in front of her again.

“How can anyone... **anyone ever** -”

“Hey!”

Esophagor and Jhudora simultaneously turned to the direction of the exclamation. It was Illusen with two fists clenched at her sides. She stepped closer to them with purpose.

“She’s not alone! I’m still here. Or have you forgotten because of this performance you’re doing?”

“Hmph.” Esophagor scoffed at her. “Listen, Earth Faerie. You-”

“No you listen, you putrid blob of scum!” Illusen yelled back. Esophagor’s mouth was agape. Jhudora’s eyes grew wide. Illusen continued.

“You may think you’re so very all-knowing. Maybe you have a few little facts in that mostly empty head of yours. But you’ve proven yourself to know nothing about Jhudora! I’ve known her my entire life and she’s none of those things you say!”

“Ha! And what makes you so sure? How do you know she’s not just stringing you along in some scheme?” Esophagor finally managed to get a word in. All of his attention was on Illusen now.

“Because. I. **Know**.” She took a step forward with each word. Her eyes were intense, and it almost looked like Esophagor moved back a few centimeters “Jhudora has so much goodness in her.” Illusen looked to Jhudora and dropped her voice for a moment. “People just haven’t given her a chance.” She looked back to Esophagor. “She’s made mistakes, but I ask you to tell me of someone who hasn’t! Besides, we didn’t come here for degradation, we came for you to do your job.” She dug in the backpack that Jhudora was still wearing and pulled out the Clawmatoe inside. She threw it down in front of Esophagor.

“There’s your offering! Now where is Xandra’s statue being held in Fyora’s castle?”

As Illusen glared at the blue slime mound before her, everything around them was hushed as if the woods themselves were anticipating how this would resolve. Esophagor’s body began to tremble and he attempted to grimace. However, he instead threw his head back in a hearty laugh. Illusen looked to Jhudora who didn’t seem to have anything to say. As Esophagor calmed, he began to address Illusen.

“Oh my...I haven’t...had someone lay into me like that in quite a while!” He said, catching his breath. “There’s fire in you, Illusen. I’ll have to make note of that. Yes of course.” His mouth opened wide and a pair of voices could be heard conversing. Indistinctly at first, then growing more audible.

_“Is she going in your garden too then?”_

_“No. No, I don’t think she should. This feels...different.”_

“I know that was just Fyora, but who was that first person?” Jhudora walked up next to Illusen to listen along.

“I’m not sure. She sounded somewhat familiar but I can’t quite place it.” Illusen closed her eyes to focus more intently.

_“I suppose I must agree with you there. Xandra’s plans were...much more aggressive, you could say, than The Dark Faerie’s. Even Jhudora didn’t seem to be aiming for a complete overthrow of the entirety of Neopia. Some townsfolk on the other side of the globe might still not even know Altador’s history. But this...not a soul is unaware of this.”_

“That’s Captain Brynn!” Illusen half-whispered. “Of Brightvale! She’s captain of Faerieland’s Guard.” Jhudora was perplexed by the name, but she figured Brynn’s identity was less important than what she was saying. She would ask any unanswered questions later, so as not to miss anything now. Fyora was “speaking” again.

_“I may have to keep her under my own personal watch. Faerieland is so easy to approach now. Some might already be planning to steal her away.”_

_“I can take post here if you deem it necessary.”_

_“I know you gladly would, Brynneth. But you’re doing important work elsewhere. It’s already so courteous of you to come back to the castle today just to hear me speak of hypotheticals. Hmm... I think I’ve decided. I’ll put her statue in the lower level of the Hidden Tower. No one even knows about it except for me, you, Aethia, and potentially the occasional villain that’s been kept there themselves.”_

_“And it’s fair to assume that said villains wouldn’t exactly be dying to get back in, yes?”_

_“That’s a fair assumption indeed._ ” The two shared a small laugh. Jhudora was bitterly serious, not quite getting what the joke was supposed to be.

 _“Who knows? Maybe even Xandra could be reformed eventually. I know I’ve been surprised before at those who have unseen virtue laying dormant within,”_ Brynn considered. There was a pause and someone could be heard sipping tea. A cup was placed back on its stone coaster and Fyora subtly cleared her throat.

_“That would be the best case scenario definitely. I’m unsure though. It would be an incredibly risky attempt with such raw power and hatred she’s proven to hold. This is truly a burden of a decision to make…”_

_“Well in any case, you have time. The Hidden Tower for now, and later you can decide whatever you wish.”_

_“Yes. That’s true. Hmm”_

Esophagor’s mouth closed suddenly. “There’s your answer, ladies. End of session.”

“How are you able to do that? Summon the past through yourself, I mean.” Illusen asked.

“You’d have to come back with a pretty hefty offering for me to consider answering that!” Esophagor let out a guffaw. “Although I must admit I hope you do. This has been a welcome deviation from my normal visits.”

“How fortunate to know we’ve given your day purpose.” Jhudora snidely remarked. Then, to Illusen. “We acquired what we came for. We can leave post-haste unless you’re starting to grow attached to this place.”

“Would you believe me if I said I’m not?” Illusen asked rhetorically.

“How heartbreaking. And here I thought we were becoming rather chummy,” Esophagor said with an exaggerated insincere sadness. “Best of luck with your misdeeds. Would be rather pitiful if they were to end in miserable failure.” He started receding into his pit as he snickered one last time. Then, all was still.

“Well! Mission successful! Let’s head back to the train then.” Illusen said, clapping her hands together once.

“Sounds good,” said Jhudora.

The walk back to the station was quiet. Illusen was tired and Jhudora was concentrating on retracing their steps. At least, that’s what she told Illusen. The truth was that Jhudora was fighting Esophagor’s words out of her head. He only said them to get a rise out of her, but that didn’t take away any of their power.

**_You could have had so much. But your fear overcame you, didn’t it?_ **

**_People went from praising your honor to cursing you with death._ **

**_You don’t want to be alone again, do you?_ **

She’d spent plenty of time doubting herself or mulling over her faults, but it was so different to hear them validated by someone else. It brought them into reality in such a crushing way. But then, **_Jhudora has so much goodness in her_**. Illusen’s assertion broke through the sea of negativity. It brightened things for only a second.

 _What if you’re wrong, Illusen_? Jhudora thought. _What if I’m not worth it? What if none of this is worth it? Millions of people don’t look down upon someone for no reason_.

“Hey.” Illusen said, tapping Jhudora’s shoulder. “We’re back at the station.”

“Oh, right. We better get on then.” Jhudora was snapped out of her head, but not without Illusen sensing something was off. Jhudora was already heading towards their car, so she just followed. They boarded and were once again the only ones riding.

“ **The train will be in motion shortly. The next stop is the Outer Faerieland Station** ,” an automated voice recited.

“Since this is outbound, there will most likely be people getting on when we’re getting off. I’ll have to conjure up another temporary cloaking spell before we depart.” Jhudora said.

“That’s a good idea.” Illusen smiled at Jhudora, but she was looking elsewhere, in the other direction at all the empty seats. The two sat in silence for a few minutes as the train started to chug along.

“Sorry about not being talkative. I’m concerned with our next move.” Jhudora was first to speak.

“That’s not true.” Illusen responded.

“What? Of course it is,” said Jhudora, casually looking away again.

“It’s not, Jhudora. Something has been off with you since we left Esophagor.” She hesitated to touch her. Instead, she just continued. “He’s wrong you know. About all of those things.”

“Hmph. I know he isn’t. That’s what makes it worse.” Her voice was grey as she spoke to the train car’s floor. “His intuition was completely on point. People think I’m a monster, Illusen. I’ve read it all.

And maybe...maybe they have reasons to believe it.” Jhudora tilted her head back onto a window and closed her eyes. “I shouldn’t have pulled you into this. When we reach the next stop, you have no obligation to stick around.”

Jhudora flinched as she felt Illusen’s hand slip into her own, their fingers tightly laced together. She looked at Illusen to see her staring ahead. The corners of her mouth were trembling.

“Illusen, what…” She didn’t know what exact question she wanted to ask.

“Jhudora...please don’t say that.” Illusen said. It was now that she looked at her. Her eyes were wet, but not yet crying. “I waited. Hoped that I’d get to see you again one day. No matter what animosity may have come over me during that time, I never stopped wanting to see you. I’ve heard and read what people have said about you. I knew they were wrong then and I still know they are now. Don’t think for an instant that I would ever abandon you after all of that waiting.”

“But what if-” Jhudora started.

“I’m not giving up on you.” Illusen didn’t let her finish and squeezed her hand tighter. “So don’t ask me to. Even if you give up on yourself, I won’t. I can’t. And I still hope you don’t give up on you either.” A single tear was escaping the corner of Illusen’s left eye, which she wiped away quickly. She then released Jhudora’s hand, or at least tried to. Jhudora was still holding on.

“We can...still do this,” Jhudora said, looking away again. “Thank you. For all of that. It means a lot.”

Illusen smiled as she re-clasped her hand. “Of course, Jhudora.” She slid closer and rested her head on Jhudora’s shoulder. “Is this alright too?” Illusen asked softly.

“Yes it is.” Jhudora said, smiling as well. She leaned back in her seat, feeling at ease. And that’s how they stayed as the train flew along the tracks. Now Jhudora could only think of what she wanted to say to Illusen when they were in The Haunted Woods. Illusen I...think I…

★

“And that is why we humbly ask for your presence on this most auspicious of days. His excellency, King Hagan.” A Techo squire finished reading a scroll aloud to Queen Fyora, who sat on her throne. He then carefully rolled it up and tucked it away in his knapsack with a bow.

“Thank you, Michel.” Fyora said with a smile.

“My Queen.” Michel said with another bow, trying to hide his glee. He always enjoyed reciting messages to Fyora the most. She was the only ruler to ever address him by name, in addition to being on the short list of rulers that directly addressed him at all.

“You can tell King Hagan that I’d be more than happy to make an appearance on Brightvale Day. I’ll be there first thing for the commencement of the festivities.”

“Very good, your lordship.” Michel put his hand on his chest and nodded. He then turned to exit the visiting room. Fyora let out a small sigh after the doors shut behind him.

“Should I be concerned with that?” asked Aethia, who was standing to her right.

“Hm? Concerned with what?”

“Your sigh just now.”

“Sigh? I didn’t sigh. I don’t believe I did.”

“You certainly did. He left. And then you sighed. You also seemed a tad tense during his dictation, as well during the ones before him. Are you still worried about something?”

“Was I really appearing tense? Oh dear, I hope none of the visitors perceived that. I don’t want them thinking it was because of them…” Fyora began to grow worried over the possibility.

“I doubt anyone else noticed. The brightness in Michel’s face infers that you did a good job hiding it. In fact, if I was of lesser constitution he’d make me frightfully jealous.” Aethia reached out her hand and brushed a few locks of Fyora’s hair behind her ear.

“Well that’s reassuring,” chuckled Fyora. Then her face grew more uneasy. “But yes. I’m still worried.”

“Do you think talking about it might help?” Aethia sat down on the arm of the throne and started slowly running her hand through Fyora’s hair.

“It’s just an extension of my baseless feelings from yesterday. I wouldn’t want to waste your time talking about nothing again.”

“If it’s worrying you, it’s not nothing. And even if it was, there’s no one I’d rather talk about nothing with.” Aethia rested her hand on Fyora’s cheek and gave her a peck on the forehead.

“Aethia! Someone could walk in...” Fyora quickly looked over to the front doors, although she didn’t remove Aethia’s hand.

“You don’t have any more scheduled visits for the next few hours,” Aethia said with a smirk. “Anyone else would knock.” Their faces were still close together and Aethia was closing the gap.

“That’s...true,” Fyora said, meeting her halfway and closing her eyes. The two shared an affectionate kiss, Aethia holding Fyora by the waist with Fyora’s hand resting on her upper arm.

“How scandalous, kissing the Queen in her court.” Aethia whispered when they broke apart.

“You’re unbelievable,” Fyroa said with a titter, playfully pushing Aethia’s face away. Aethia laughed as she kneeled next to the throne and placed her elbows on the arm. Her chin was resting in her hands as if she was a child waiting to be told a bedtime story.

“Now then, tell me what’s still bothering you from yesterday.”

Fyora looked to the front doors again before leaning in and dropping her voice. “Okay. Last night I had a very horrific dream that I fear may be indicative of an impending situation.”

“What was the dream?”

“Xandra had escaped from stone somehow. And she was more powerful than before. Much more powerful. She was also some kind of bizarre, morphed version of herself. Her face was...damaged. Burnt beyond repair on one side. She also spoke with this inhuman slew of different voices layered on top of her own. I almost felt like I recognized some of them…” Fyora was considerate for a split second. She then went on. “It ended with my waking up just as Xandra was about to slay me. Now before you say anything, I’ve had meaningless nightmares before. This had the specific feel of my clairvoyance kicking in. Although I can’t completely decode what the exact message was supposed to be. And it’s been bothering me all day.”

“Hmm. That is rather unsettling. Did you want to check on Xandra’s statue?” Aethia asked.

“I was going to do that this afternoon. I would have this morning, but I was booked solid with meetings and visitors.”

“Well why don’t we go now?” Aethia stood up. “It’ll just be a quick look and there’s plenty of time.”

“I should probably go alone. It might raise concern if people see you accompanying me to the Hidden Tower. If it’s only me, everyone will just assume I’m taking stock of inventory. Also, this is most likely nothing anyway, so I don’t want to put you out for no reason.”

“While I’d have no qualms over taking a nice walk with you in the middle of the day, you might be right about the staff starting to talk. They latch on to any occurrence that seems even the most vaguely curious.”

“They do their jobs very well. But my do they enjoy falling victim to conjectures now and then. Remember the sighting of the giant Meowclops last spring?” Fyora recalled with a smile.

“Incredible, really. In the morning I heard it was almost 1 meter tall, but by the evening it had grown to ‘nearly 2’.” Aethia used air quotes when saying the final measurement. The two shared a laugh.

“But yes. I understand. And if something seems ever so slightly out of the ordinary, don’t hesitate to come find me. I’ll be waiting by your room just in case.”

“Thank you for not thinking I’m going mad.” Fyora said, getting up from the throne. She held one of Aethia’s hands in both of hers.

“With some of the things that have happened around here, this barely breaks abnormal.” Aethia assured her. “Now let’s get out of this stuffy place so that you can ‘take inventory’.” Aethia gave an overexaggerated wink that caused Fyora to chuckle. They exited the room and parted ways at the door. Two Draiks on guard nodded at them as the two faeries walked away. Then, when they were visibly out of earshot...

“They were in there for a while before exiting, don’t you think?”

“Well of course. Probably snogging in between meetings.”

“What?? Fyora and Aethia? No way. Are you daft?”

“It’s true! Do you see the way they look at each other? Daphne says that she caught them once! It’s essentially an open secret.”

“I’m not so sure...Daphne started that lie about the sewer Slorgs. In fact, I think that-”

★

Fyora approached the lofty tower that was eternally shrouded in mist. The unaware traveler would pass right through it without being any the wiser. It’s mere existence stood as an example of one of the most substantial cases of self-sustaining magic in Faerie history. Fyora, being no unaware traveler, stopped right in front of it. A simple conjuration and its door materialized out of thin air. She gave a quick back-and-forth glance before heading inside and hiding the door once again.

“It probably would have been more suspicious if someone saw me looking around like that…You’re expected to enter the tower Fyora. You’re the queen. Ugh.” She muttered to herself as she descended the spiraling staircase. To someone observing, it would appear to be endless; just an eternal string of concrete steps lit by torches on the walls. Yet another trick of the tower, this one being of Fyora’s own design. When she reached far enough down, she walked up to a Quiggle statue embedded in the staircase’s massive central column. She whispered to it in an ancient faerie dialect. “This is Fyora. The path may reveal itself.”

As she said the words, the proceeding stairs began vanishing until they stopped at a solid wall a few steps down. On that wall, a beam of light traced itself into a large rectangle from which a wooden door creakily took form. Fyora took the doorknob in her hand but hesitated to turn it. “You’re going to walk in and see nothing out of the ordinary. Then you’ll be able to be at ease. Okay.” She sighed and quickly turned the knob and swung the door open. What she saw was certainly not ordinary in any sense of the word. Because what she saw in that room was Illusen, the Earth Faerie, holding a shrink ray and a miniaturized version of Xandra’s statue in her arms. Both of their jaws dropped in awestruck silence as they made eye contact.

“I...Illusen?” Fyora was almost convinced that she was hallucinating.

“Uhh.” Illusen didn’t move a centimeter.

There was another brief moment of frozen silence between them. Illusen slowly raised her hand to the transporter helmet she was wearing. “RETURN-TO-BASE!” She shouted the phrase so fast, it sounded like one word. Electricity enveloped her in a bright, crackling cylinder.

“What are you- **Illusen**!” Fyora jumped forward, throwing her arm out. She was too late, and her hand grasped at the air taking up the space Illusen just occupied. Only a few, fading threads of electric energy remained. Fyora stared at the empty room around her.

“Wha...who...that…” Her breathing grew rapid as she turned in place. “I have to get Aethia...I have to get Aethia!” Finally forming a full thought, she bolted back out to the staircase and nearly tripped running up it. She didn’t have an exact plan for what she was going to tell Aethia, but she knew she had to do it fast.

★

“Transporter Helmet. Shrink Ray. Have you used either since we’ve last seen each other?” Jhudora gestured to each item as she called out their name.

“I can’t say I have. But I would sure like to know how they work.”

“Well then I’ll give you a quick crash course.”

The two faeries had arrived back from The Haunted Woods without issue. The cloaking spell was tiring, but if Jhudora only needed to keep it up for short periods, it was very doable. Everyone around them was in such a rush at the station that no one even stopped to say hi to Illusen. So now they were in Jhudora’s home preparing to perform the big heist. Jhudora picked up the helmet.

“So there’s a button right here.” Jhudora pointed to the side of the helmet and turned it so Illusen could see. “You have to hold this, and concentrate on the thought of where you want to go. Some people have found it helps to say the place out loud. Let’s try it out.” Before waiting on a confirmation, Jhudora plopped the device on Illusen’s head. “Transport to my kitchen. It’s right beyond those walls.”

“But I haven’t been in your kitchen. How can I think of somewhere I’ve never been?”

“It’s more a matter of proximity than anything. Imagining the physical place itself certainly simplifies things, but if you just have the general location, you can get there. It only takes focus and a powerful connection to magic that I know you possess. The helmet fills in the blanks for you. Imagine any standard kitchen and think deeply on the thought of a room behind this wall.”

Illusen let out a deep breath. “Okay. There’s a room right there.” She closed her eyes and reached her hand to the button. As she pressed it, the helmet started whirring. She shot her eyes open and said “Jhudora’s kitchen!” There was a flash of light, and she was gone. Jhudora waited. A muffled crackling sound could be heard on the other side of the wall as Illusen took form in the kitchen. Immediately after, this was accompanied by Illusen’s own excited voice saying “Whoa! That’s awesome!” Jhudora shook her head and laughed upon hearing it. She cupped her hands around her mouth.

“Now transport back here!” she called out.

“Okay!” Illusen responded. Then the quiet of Illusen focusing. And then, “Back to Jhudora!” Finally, Illusen re-materialized in the living room, though this time with her back facing Jhudora.

“That was so-” She turned around upon realizing she was looking at a bookshelf. “Jhudora, that was so cool! Now I want to be the one to do this even more!”

“Are you sure, Illusen? This is something I dragged you into. At the very least, I should be the one to take her statue. What if you’re caught?”

“You didn’t drag me into this. You gave me the option to participate and I took it. And me being caught would go way better than if you were. If it’s me, I might be able to buy some time. If a guard, or worse Fyora, caught you in the Hidden Tower’s holding room…”

“They might kill me on sight.” Jhudora finished the sentence that Illusen wasn’t able to. Illusen stepped closer and held her hand.

“Exactly. Fyora’s never killed before...as far as I know...but now I have no idea what she might do under the wrong circumstances. And there’s no way that I’d let you put yourself in a situation this dangerous if I can go instead.” Illusen’s face of determination and care told Jhudora that there was no budging her on the issue. Jhudora smiled.

“So it will be then. The shrink ray is self-explanatory. Just point and shoot. The process takes all of five seconds.”

“Got it.” Illusen picked up the piece of tech. “And the redundant hidden room in the hidden tower is about ‘here’ if the tower is ‘here’”. Illusen represented each “here” with one of her hands.

“Yes, that should be about right.” Then Jhudora took a solemn tone. “Illusen...please be careful.”

“I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about, Jhudora.” Illusen smiled and took her hand again. “It seems daunting, but it’s just there and back. No one has any reason to be in the holding room on a random afternoon. What could actually go wrong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot could go wrong, Illusen. Don't you know to never ask that question? This chapter was a bit tough to finish because of a lot of unfortunate things occurring in my real life, but writing also made things a bit more bearable. Took my mind off of things. Jhudora seemed to have a lot on her mind in this one too. I had a lot of character based goals for this chapter, and I hope I succeeded in them. I wanted to add a little more depth to each person in their own way. This also serves as the transitional chapter for the stakes being raised for our faeries. Side note: I imagine Esophagor speaking in a thick cockney accent.


	6. UPDATE NOTE

AnkleWeights here. Just thought I'd post this update to assure any and all readers that this story is NOT abandoned. I'm still working on the latest chapter. It's just taking a lot longer than every other chapter because life has taken a decent amount of turns for the worst these past couple months (As I can assume it has for many many other people right now). A lot of my creative pursuits/hobbies had to take the back seat. But still, this story isn't dead. And I'll try my best to make it good enough to make up for the wait when the next chapter DOES come out. I hope everyone stays happy and healthy.


	7. No Turning Back

Jhudora stood in her living room, feeling worried. She pet Xan who was laying in her arms. As she glanced at the clock, she started thinking. 

_ This feels like it’s taking too long. If something happened...I’d never be able to forgive myself. No no, Illusen’s right. There’s no reason anyone would be down there today. Unless...unless Fyora had a premonition. Gods how did I overlook that?? What if- _

Jhudora was unwound by the familiar sound and sight of electrical crackling in front of her.  _ Oh thank goodness,  _ she thought, breathing easier. Xan fearfully leaped onto the floor as Illusen blazingly materialized, holding the statue and throwing the shrink ray on the couch. Jhudora smiled in relief. 

“Illusen, I was worri-”

“Hold this please!” Illusen said frantically, giving Jhudora the statue.

“I. Okay?” Jhudora managed to wrap her arms around it even though Illusen hadn’t waited for her to get prepared. “Illusen, what’s going- whoa!” Illusen suddenly pulled Jhudora by the waist with impressive ease. Holding her tightly, she pressed the button on the side of the Transporter Helmet with her free hand.

“My Glade!” Illusen shouted. 

“What??” Was all Jhudora managed to get out before a cylinder of light overtook both of them and they were zapped away. When the yelling and light show had subsided, Xan crawled out from behind a curtain and approached the dwindling puff of smoke where his owner was just standing. He sniffed at the spot and gave a sad croak. 

Meanwhile, Helena the Crokabek was napping peacefully on a pile of mostly eaten starberries. She got a little carried away during Illusen’s day of absence, though she currently felt no regrets. In her dreams, she waddled through an entire field of all kinds of delicious fruit. The Sun shined brightly on her options. Then it shined a little brighter...and then much too bright. Then it started making a terribly loud crackling sound! And then it- 

“Squak!” Helena was jolted awake by Illusen and Jhudora appearing in the living room. Though she didn’t stay long enough to see exactly what the disturbance was. The poor bird was already running elsewhere before she was even fully conscious. Neither Faerie noticed, as they were preoccupied with other concerns. 

“Illusen, what just happened?? Why did you take us here?” Jhudora started questioning her the moment the two touched down. 

“Becauuuse Fyora saw me!” Illusen leaped back and gave a tense pair of finger guns to Jhudora. “Sheee saw me. In the room. And I panicked and went back to your place. And I was still panicking so I took us both here and I don’t know why!” Illusen was pacing now. “What do we do? Why was she in there? I don’t know! What do we do?” 

Jhudora rested Xandra’s statue off to the side, then walked up to Illusen and held her shoulders. “Illusen. Look at me. You need to try to relax. Please tell me exactly what happened,” she said, very calmly. “Take your time, take a breath.”

Illusen deeply inhaled and exhaled as Jhudora released her. “Okay. So everything was fine. I was in the hidden room, right? Xandra’s statue was just there in the middle of the room. I shrunk it down without any problem whatsoever. But then the moment I picked it up, Fyora was there. She was standing in a doorway that I don’t even recall seeing when I first showed up. So I just clicked the button and went back to you. But I know she saw me first. She said my name and started approaching right when I was transporting.”

Jhudora slowly sat on a nearby couch as Illusen’s words connected to tangible meaning in her head. “Fuck,” she said, impassively. Illusen was fleetingly taken out of the situation by the uncharacteristic expletive. She probably would have found it hilarious if things didn’t feel so dire. Jhudora sat with her hands on her cheeks, staring blankly ahead. Illusen said nothing, so as not to disturb her train of thought. Finally, Jhudora stood up again and faced Illusen.   
  


“Okay, first things first,” she started, re-composed. “What exactly did you say before you transported back to my house?” 

“I definitely didn’t mention you by name. Let’s see…” Illusen bit her bottom lip as she thought. “Oh! I said something vague like ‘return back’ or ‘back to base’. My mind was running wild but I still managed to hide where I was going.”

“Alright, well that’s good. So Fyora might not even think you were the real you. We could even get lucky and she may think you were referring to a Kreludor base. That you were a crazed anarchist Grundo perhaps. Regardless, she’ll have to take time to think, which is good. Okay.” Jhudora seemed increasingly level-headed as she considered the scenario, no matter how silly it may have sounded without context. “We still need to expedite the plan that I originally had mapped out. I thought we’d have at least a day or two of down time, but now I fear that’s too risky. Here, let me see the helmet.” Jhudora put out her hands. Illusen undid the straps and handed the device to her. In all the excitement, she forgot she was still wearing it until that moment. Jhudora inspected the helmet closely, tapping a screen on the back of it.

“Shoot. I figured as much, it’s low on power.” 

“How long does it take to recharge?” Illusen asked.

“At least a full 24 hours, but I fear we don’t have that. At best all it has left is a round trip for one of us, or a one-way for both of us. And even then, there’s no way we’d be able to get all the way to where we have to be.” Jhudora sat back down, holding the helmet in her lap. Illusen sat next to her 

“How far exactly were we originally supposed to go?” Illusen asked, expecting an inauspicious response. 

“Immediately, Krawk Island...” Jhudora paused. She looked to Illusen who was patiently awaiting the rest. She let out a small breath through her nose. “Ultimately...Lutari Island.” 

One could have heard a pin drop. Jhudora focused her gaze on her lap. She expected this would be the final ridiculous request that made Illusen back down. This is most likely why she hadn’t even brought it up yet. Two days to explain and get her on board were now seeming like wishful thinking in hindsight. But instead of disdain, she heard a soft chuckle coming from her friend. She looked over to see Illusen, her face in hand, slowly shaking her head with a subdued smile. 

“Oh man, Jhudora. Lutari Island. I don’t know what I was expecting, but it wasn’t that,” she said, feigning tiredness. This reaction confused Jhudora briefly.

“If you think I’m joking, I’m not…”

“Oh I know you’re not joking,” Illusen said, casually. “I wouldn’t expect you to joke about something this serious. It’s just like...yeah Lutari Island. Might as well be that, you know?” She giggled again. “I mean it makes sense. It’s actually a really good plan on paper. Hard to track down an island that could be anywhere at any given time. And I’ve even heard Fyora openly speak about how afraid she is of ever attempting to go there. Safe to assume it’s because of the whole ‘always in the eye of a storm’ thing.”

“I’m not sure how to react to this,” Jhudora said, squinting her eyes.

“What? Did you expect me to freak out or something?”

“I mean...maybe not  _ freak out _ per se, but at least something. I understand this is a really dangerous or even downright foolish thing I’m suggesting here.” 

“On the surface, yes, it would seem to be that. But the fact that  **you** specifically are the one saying it makes me feel a lot better.” Illusen put a hand on Jhudora’s knee and spoke calmly. “I know you’re not foolish. I know you must have thought about this intensely for a very long time. So if this is the plan you came up with, then that means it’s the best option. And by extension the safest, so I’m not worried.” 

“You really trust me that much.” Jhudora said wistfully. 

“Implicitly.” Illusen responded in a similar tone. She was holding Jhudora’s hand now and smiling. It was the sweet, warm, contagious smile that melted Jhudora away. She couldn’t help but quickly look at it as it formed. She started feeling the same call from The Haunted Woods. The call to know what Illusen’s lips felt like pressed against hers. Her heart quickened a bit and she felt herself gaining a small blush as she gazed into Illusen’s deep, green eyes. She could have sworn she saw Illusen forming the slightest blush as well. 

“Sorry if I’m...staring.” Jhudora said quietly, although she didn’t stop. 

“It’s alright. I don’t mind.” Illusen said shyly, pushing some hair behind her ear. Her heart, too, was going a little faster. She had the same feeling as when she was leaning on Jhudora on the train back to Faerieland. She absent-mindedly started holding Jhudora’s hand a little tighter.

That small act, in turn, was as much as Jhudora could handle. Years of emotion burst through her subconscious in that instant. She squeezed Illusen’s hand in reciprocation and felt herself slowly leaning in. She tilted her head and stopped when their faces were barely apart. 

“You’ve always been so kind to me, Illusen,” she whispered. 

“Of course,” Illusen whispered back, closing her eyes. 

Then the space between them disappeared. Jhudora faintly brushed her lips against Illusen’s. Then a real kiss, with more commitment. It felt like it lasted a lifetime, similar to how long it had been waiting to happen. Illusen’s hand raised to the side of Jhudora’s face. Jhudora held Illusen carefully at the small of her back. Their minds were cleared of all thoughts that weren’t each other. When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together, breathing softly. It was quiet as they both caught up mentally to what just happened. 

“I...wow,” was what Illusen managed to say. 

“Yeah...me too,” Jhudora replied. 

Neither knew what to say beyond that. There was a whirlwind of different feelings running through them and it was difficult to decide which one to acknowledge first. They both didn’t really feel a strong urge to say anything at all. Not right now. Just sitting in this way felt nice. They’d figure things out later. 

“Squak!” 

A newly courageous Crokabek called out from the other side of the room. The sudden, piercing caw efficiently brought the two faeries back to everyone else’s reality. Illusen jumped at the sudden sound. 

“Helena! Goodness, you scared me,” she said, turning to the puffed up bird. Helena croaked again and flapped her wings once toward Jhudora. 

“She’s not a threat, Helena. See? Not hurting me.” Illusen held up Jhudora’s hand and waved it around. “It’s okay, you emotional little bird.” Helena gave a smaller croak and waddled back to her starberry pile, giving Jhudora a side eye. 

“She’s not nearly as well behaved as Xan,” Illusen noted, turning back to Jhudora. 

“I’d say that was fairly polite relative to how others have greeted me,” Jhudora joked, then her face grew more contemplative. “Hmm. Speaking of, I think I need to use the Transporter Helmet’s last charge to leave Xan out some food and then come back here.”

“You could just bring him here!” Illusen clapped her hands together. “Helena is way better with other animals than people. And then Xan won’t just be alone while we’re...gone.” Illusen’s building excitement faded as she realized the world they were actually living in. It wasn’t one where the two were having a fun animal play date as they ran errands. It wasn’t one where they could sit on the couch for hours and work out their feelings. She looked over to the petrified Xandra still standing in her living room. No, they were in the Neopia where they were officially criminals on the run. 

  
  


★

Fyora’s mind was still racing as she began getting closer to the castle. However, she made a point to slow her run to a more leisurely pace. She couldn’t risk someone on the grounds seeing her so erratic. This was one of the hardest parts of being Queen. The need to appear poised and collected while the world’s safety was potentially being threatened. But it was because of the safety of that world she loved so much that she had to constantly keep her emotions in check. Someone was always watching, reading into her every action, worrying incessantly if anything seemed ever so slightly out of the ordinary. Carrying Neopia on her shoulders was an everyday battle. On days like this, the weight was prodigious. 

Though maybe it wouldn’t be so bad immediately. Fyora just had to get to her room, where Aethia was waiting. It wasn’t too far. Perhaps she wouldn’t even run into anyone on the way there. It was almost midday so the staff were presumably busy with other tasks. Perhaps there’d be no need for the façade yet. Or perhaps that was Chef Bartholomew approaching her before she was even fully at the castle’s entrance again.  _ Incredible,  _ she thought. 

“Queen Fyora! Just the Neopian Queen I hoped to see,” Bartholomew called out as they reached a conversing distance. They bowed slightly and Fyora did the same. 

“I’d certainly hope I’m the  **only** Neopian Queen being seen around here,” Fyora joked. 

“Ha! I suppose that’s true, huh? There’d be lots more cooking to be done. And also the little detail of her being a possible evil spectre bent on world domination. But as a chef I have my priorities,” Bartholomew joked back. Fyora got a laugh from that. It was a real one too. Bartholomew’s humor was always genuinely entertaining to her. She was happy they were the one she ran into if it had to be anyone. 

“Speaking of which,” Bartholomew continued. “I had a culinary question for you, my queen. Don’t mind the alliteration, that wasn’t intentional. Do you prefer a sweeter or more savoury sauce, blast it I’m doing it again, to go along with your roast?” Bartholomew was chuckling by the time they reached the end of their question.

“I select the savoury sauce,” Fyora answered, holding back a smile. 

“Giving this old Yurble chef a hard time are you? For shame, my queen. Have you any honor?” Bartholomew crossed their arms and spoke with faux indignation. “Though you  _ did _ select what I was hoping for. So I suppose I can let it slide this time,” they smirked. 

“I’m thankful to stay in your good graces, head chef.” Fyora put a hand over her heart. 

“And I’m thankful I get to cook wonderful meals for such a just kingdom.” They pulled out a pocket watch as they said that. “And the latest meal is due very soon, it seems. Have to be going now. Good day then, Fyora!” 

“Good day to you as well.” The two gave a nod to one another and Bartholomew headed back inside in the direction of the royal kitchen. Fyora really was happy it was Bartholomew that she ran into. The pleasant conversation eased her at least a little, but it was time to get serious again. She resumed course to her room. Fortunately, no one else needed to flag her down on the way. Unfortunately, this gave her time to regain her intense anxiousness. 

Aethia was leaning on the wall next to Fyora’s bedroom door with her arms crossed. She could tell something had gone wrong just from looking at Fyora’s face as she approached. 

“That’s not good,” she said worriedly to Fyora once she was close. 

“It’s much worse than that.” Fyora immediately went to unlock the door and essentially pulled Aethia in by the hand. She quickly shut the door and relocked it once they were both inside. After walking them over to a window on the far side of the room, she dropped Aethia’s hand and closed the curtains. Still grasping the satin, she let out a sigh with her head bowed and eyes closed. 

“Fyora…what happened in there?” Aethia put a hand on Fyora’s shoulder. Fyora breathed in, opened her eyes again and turned to Aethia. 

“I have no earthly idea,” she answered solemnly. “I can tell you what I literally saw, but I don’t know whether to believe it yet or not.” 

Normally, this would be the time when Aethia recommended that the two sit down. They would then have a nice, calm chat about what was bothering Fyora. Even when things took a turn for the worst in either of their lives, they would hold each other and work out what they were feeling. This felt decidedly abnormal though. Fyora’s disposition, her voice, her sense of urgency. It had been a long time since Aethia had seen her like this. In fact, the last time might have been...no.  _ It can’t be that _ , she thought. Aethia held Fyora’s hands in hers and stared at her with concern. 

“What exactly did you see in there, Fyora?” Aethia tried to keep her conclusions at bay and remain calm. Fyora only stalled for a second before answering.

“I saw Illusen.” She said it so plainly. Aethia was dumbfounded. 

“What? Illusen?”

“Yes. I feel the same. ‘Illusen’ was in the holding room, stealing Xandra’s statue. It looked like her. It even sounded like her. But it couldn’t have been her, right?” Fyora was halfway asking herself that in addition to asking Aethia. 

“What did you do?”

“I...nothing. I didn’t do anything. I was frozen in disbelief. I just let her go and-and she escaped with Xandra and I just watched and what have I done Aethia, I could have killed us all!” Fyora grew more frantic the longer she spoke. She covered her mouth with her trembling hands and stepped aside. Aethia was left where she was, comprehending what was told to her. She didn’t want to be right in her assumptions, but this wasn’t the time for ignoring her instinct. Remaining still, she blankly asked the question she feared being answered. 

“Do you think Jhudora might be back?” 

Fyora turned back to face Aethia, her arms now crossed. She scanned the floor between them as if deep in thought, though her mind was empty. Fidgeting with her hands, she finally answered the question. 

“I don’t know what else it could be. I don’t…I can’t...” Fyora smally shook her head instead of finishing the sentence. 

“Fyora…” Aethia stepped towards her.

“This is my fault.” 

“Fyora, you know that’s not-”

“It  **is** ! I’m the Queen and this happened under my watch! I always kept the possibility in my mind that Jhudora could return ever since her statue went missing. But...but I grew careless when nothing came up. I underestimated her. I believed she  **had** to have perished during the fall. I grew careless with Xandra’s statue as well...And now the fate of the world may be hanging in the balance.” Fyora brought her interweaved hands up to her lips. Aethia came closer and lightly held Fyora’s upper arms. She spoke with all the collectedness she could muster. 

“Look...I know this seems bad. But we don’t even know for sure if it  _ is _ Jhudora.”

“Who else could it be? It makes too much sense! Jhudora was freed when Xandra plummeted Faerieland to the ground. Now she’s probably returning the favor. And I know her and Illusen had...a past together. So of course someone as insidious as her would abuse that to use her as an easy scapegoat. She’s the only villain that could possibly know about the holding room as well.” Fyora was counting on her fingers as she listed details. “It probably goes on!” What other options are there?”

Aethia dropped her hands from Fyora with a sigh. She walked over to Fyora’s bed and sat on the edge. She leaned forward on her knees, contemplating. After some thought, she looked up at Fyora. 

“This might not be what you want to hear. But what if it was just actually Illusen?” 

Fyora was slightly taken aback. She blinked in confusion before walking over to sit next to Aethia. 

“Aethia...that’s absurd. There’s no chance that it’d be the real Illusen before it was Jhudora masquerading as her.” 

“I still have no doubts that Jhudora is behind this, ultimately.” Aethia responded quickly. “But I think we need to accept the possibility that Illusen could be as well.” 

“Illusen has shown nothing but loyalty to this kingdom. Do you realize what you’re even saying?” Fyora was starting to show some apprehension. 

“That’s what we thought before Jhudora tried to take over Altador. And before Xandra froze every Faerie in stone. People can change, Fyora. It’s uncomfortable, it’s sad, but it’s true. They can turn on you. We’ve both seen it and know it. We also know that Illusen and Jhudora were inseparable in the past. She’s also the only Faerie ruler that mysteriously secludes herself away in a forest most of her days. Add that to the fact that she regularly visited Jhudora’s statue when she was in your garden, and I believe that more of a case starts forming. Wouldn’t you say?”

“I...yes. I can’t deny that those factors make...sense. But then what? Do we just label Illusen a traitor? Is the answer to barge into her glade and arrest her? That can’t be right. It’s barbaric.” 

“So we won’t do that. I’ll just pay her a visit and tell her what you saw. Her being there at all would probably clear her of any potential guilt. And in that case, I’m sure she’d be more than happy to help us out. She probably knows more about Jhudora than we do. At the very least, this gives us a starting point.” Aethia got up off the bed, seeming a bit more optimistic. “I can head over there right now.” 

“Wait!” Fyora stood up quickly and held Aethia’s sleeve. “What if Jhudora’s there? This could be a trap. Or what if Illusen is nursing her back to health? That may be why she was the one that had to steal the statue...if it  _ was _ in fact her of course.”

“That sounds like a bonus to me. Then Jhudora would be a sitting duck. I understand that this should be kept a secret this early, but I could bring a couple sorceresses with me. They could probably incapacitate her quite easily if she’s in a weakened state. Then we bring her back here and you can seal her in stone again.” Aethia recited the plan as if she was describing a casual day trip to the beach. 

Fyora stared at the hand that was still holding Aethia’s shirt. She gripped it tighter before letting go and standing up straight. “No,” she said plainly. “If Jhudora might be there, you’re not being sent with sorceresses. You’re going to take the swords of fire and ice.” 

“Fyora...what are you meaning to say?” 

“What I mean to say is that I’ve been a fool in how I’ve handled her up to this point. After this, I don’t want Neopia to need worry about Jhudora ever again. If you reach Illusen’s glade, and you see Jhudora, you’re to kill her on sight. You can bring Illusen to me and we’ll decide what to do with her.” Aethia took a step back. Her jaw dropped slightly. 

“My Queen, don’t you think that’s a bit-”

“No, Aethia, I think I’m thinking properly for the first time in a long time. You’ve hunted a Dark Faerie before. Now you’re going to do it again. Just make sure no one sees you when you head out. Which does have to be now because I have another meeting coming up soon.” Fyora walked over to the desk next to her bed and began gathering papers. Aethia just stood watching her, contemplating whether there was any point in even trying to continue the conversation. 

“Yes, my Queen.” She conceded, and left the room. 

Fyora stopped collecting after she heard Aethia leave. She held the stack of papers close to her chest and observed her kingdom through the space between the curtains. 

_ I’ve failed you too many times, Neopia,  _ she thought.  _ I won’t fail you again now. _

  
  


★

  
  


“Helena, dear. I’m going to be gone for a little while. I’m...not actually sure how long exactly. But I will be back! You have to keep watch over the house and be nice to Xan while I’m out. Okay?” Illusen was squatting in front of her feathered friend and petting her head delicately as she explained. Helena looked over at Xan and gave a small croak. Xan responded by licking at his right eye and making a short clicking sound. Helena faced Illusen again and nodded her head. 

“Oh, you’re such a good girl,” Illusen said, her voice breaking a little. She scooped Helena up into a hug. Helena cawed quietly and rubbed her head against Illusen’s neck. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, I promise,” Illusen continued, muffled by speaking into Helena’s feathers. 

Jhudora watched this from the couch, beginning to feel slightly emotional at the sight. She tried to shake it off by continuing to pack equipment for their journey. If she pondered on it for too long, she’d probably start to feel guilty, and then consider calling off the operation. That wasn’t an option, so she continued stuffing items into two backpacks. This was only until she felt a tiny, cold hand tapping on her ankle. She looked down to see Xan looking up at her. 

“What’s up, bud?” she asked. 

Xan looked over at Illusen and Helena, still hugging. He pointed at them as he turned back to Jhudora. He then opened his small arms and wrapped them around Jhudora’s leg, closing his eyes. Jhudora subdued a gasp by bringing her hand to her mouth. She laid the back of her other hand flat on her leg so that Xan could climb onto it. When he did, she slowly raised him up to her shoulder. As she softly hugged him, she whispered “I’m gonna miss you too, bud. Very much.”

  
  


***

After all of the unexpected emotional hugging was in order, Jhudora and Illusen were standing by the front door, backpacks on, going over last minute preparations. 

“This may not be the best time to bring this up, but how can you be so sure there’s someone in Krawk Island willing to sail to Lutari Island?” Illusen asked. “That seems like quite the heavy request.” 

“The more dangerous something is made out to be, the more likely it is that someone is dreaming of conquering it to become legendary. People’s desire to be remembered drives so much of Neopia’s discovery and advancement. This applies double to pirates. I’d bet everything that there are multiple Krawk captains just waiting for an excuse to make the expedition.” 

“I suppose we  **are** talking about the people that decided to knowingly live in a town that’s frighteningly close to a Krawken’s den. Hmm...they even literally named the place Krawk island after it too as if they’re proud of that. Yes, what you’re saying makes a lot of sense.” Illusen chuckled. “Disguises? You said I might like these in particular, I’m excited! Show me.” Illusen tapped her fingers together like a child getting to pick a Halloween costume. 

“Ah yes. I was just about to.” Jhudora flipped her backpack around and dug into the front pocket. She produced two magic paint brushes that she held up. 

“Steampunk paint brushes,” she said, sounding very satisfied with herself. “We’ll pose as Moltara travellers.” 

“Whoa really?? Jhudora, how much did those-”

“We don’t need to talk about that. Point is, I have them. And I did some tinkering with them to enhance their magic capability. These will last longer than your average paint brush by a long shot. They also produce a much more convincing and airtight disguise.”

“Oh wow.” Illusen said as she took one, still getting over her bewilderment. She carefully turned it over in her hand, then abruptly swished it over her face. Immediately, a thick magic light surrounded her, obscuring her from view. 

“Agh! Illusen at least give a...warning.” Jhudora had shielded her eyes from the sudden burst of blinding light. As it faded and she lowered her hand, she was given pause by the sight in front of her. The woman who had looked like Illusen just a moment ago.

“Haha, wow!” Illusen said giddily, studying her new features. Her long, auburn hair had become shoulder length and black. She had a new goggle eye patch over her left eye, and three belts strapped around a white blouse. A knee length, brown, ruffle skirt ended right above a pair of gladiator sandals. It was a bit jarring to Jhudora how quickly the intense change took place. She could have sworn her facial features even seemed a tad different. Her cheekbones were more pronounced maybe? Even her wings had visibly disappeared. 

“These seem redundant.” Illusen fiddled with one of the belts. “But how does it look?” she asked, striking a simple pose. 

“ **Very** convincing. These things really are incredible.” Jhudora looked at the paint brush remaining in her hand. 

“Now you! Use yours, I want to see what you look like!” Illusen said excitedly. 

“Well alright.” Jhudora hesitantly raised the brush to her face. She felt a little embarrassed but she wasn’t sure why. With no time to dwell, and important work to do, she streaked the brush across her face much more lightly than Illusen had. As before, she was concealed from view by a bright light for a few moments. Helena and Xan had already fled to another room from the first occurrence. When the light faded, Illusen was awestruck. 

Jhudora was now sporting a pair of knee high, wedge boots with an assortment of straps all the way up. A high-low handkerchief dress hung at mid-calf in the back, mid-thigh in the front. It extended into lace sleeves that stopped at her wrists. She also now had a leather corset with gold trimmings and tiny trinkets wrapped around her midsection. Various pieces of jewelry were strewn about her, including an emerald encrusted scrunchie that bound her hair in a messy low bun. Her wings, as with Illusen’s, were no longer seen. In addition to all of that, her lilac skin was now a light brown. 

“... _ Jhudora”  _ is what Illusen managed to say with a blush forming on her face. 

“Do I look silly? I probably do, huh?” 

“No! No, quite the opposite. My Gods Jhudora, you look beautiful right now.” Illusen assured her. “Oh! Uh, not that you don’t look good normally! This is just, um, different. That didn’t come out right...” Illusen was trying desperately to save herself. 

“I understand, Illusen. You look different good too.” Jhudora gave an entertained smile. She held out a hand to Illusen. “Come on, we’ve got a boat to catch”. 

Illusen smiled as well as she took Jhudora’s hand. They gave a final goodbye to their respective pets as they exited the Glade. The two had no issues making it to the Faerieland docks on time, and without being stopped by anyone either. There was an occasional Neopian who looked their way, though that easily could have been attributed to curiosity as opposed to suspicion. It wasn’t common for Moltaran travelers to find themselves in Faerieland, but it also wasn’t unheard of. The only direct communication they had besides the ticket seller at the ferry was from a lone Skeith in passing. “Looks like I need to take a vacation to Moltara sometime”, he said with a wink. It was undoubtedly an irritating interaction, but still the disguised faeries had to admit it wasn’t the worst case scenario. Once they had their seats on the moderately filled boat, they both let out a low, simultaneous sigh. Illusen chuckled at that. Just then, an excited voice came crackling out from the speakers lining the top of the boat. 

“Salutations, passengers! This is your captain speaking. We’ll be shipping off in about 15 minutes or so. From there, it will only be a mere two hours and thirty five minutes to Krawk Island! For you all have the pleasure of sailing on the finest, most advanced commercial vessel in the Neopian seas! The illustrious Vantic-2707. I sure hope I know how to pilot this thing. Just started sailing dinghies yesterday. Ha! That’s a joke of course. Captain humor”. The speakers clicked off.

“Oh brother.” Jhudora rolled her eyes. “I do hope that’s not what we’ll be listening to for this entire ride”. 

Illusen turned to her. “Oh I’m sure that won’t-”

“Hey, cool customers! Captain again. Just thought I’d keep you all entertained with an anecdote I just recalled about ol’ Krawk Island. About ten years ago…”

As the captain spoke, Jhudora silently stared at Illusen with a dissatisfied expression. Illusen on the other hand was pleasantly entertained by the situation and was trying to subdue her laughter. After a little while that proved to be contagious, and soon Jhudora too found herself trying to not audibly laugh. This turned into an unspoken game. There they sat, locking eyes with each other, seeing who would crack first. To some, it would be difficult to work out what strangeness was happening between the two from an outsider’s perspective. To others more familiar with the sight, it was a very heartwarming thing to see. 

★

A couple of hours later, the Vantic-2707 was docking at Krawk Island. One now sleeping “Moltaran traveller” was forced awake by a sudden, familiar sound. 

“LAND HOOOO! We have just successfully docked at good ol’ Krawk Island. Not too shabby if I say so myself. The doors will be opening soon for your departure and we thank you for choosing us as your travel companion!” 

“Oh for the love of…” Jhudora mumbled, rubbing her eyes. “I would have rather flown here than deal with this vapid fool. Can you believe that I-” Turning, she realized Illusen was still fast asleep, her face resting gently on Jhudora’s shoulder. 

“I’m amazed.” Jhudora whispered. She then started lightly tapping Illusen’s cheek. “Hey. We’re here”. 

“Mmmff” was what she received in return. 

Jhudora formed a small grin. She took a deep breath and quickly blew it out at Illusen’s forehead. That proved to be effective.

“Ah! Jhu..geez why, man…” The fragments poured out as Illusen shot awake and sat up straight, rubbing her eyes. 

“I wanted to see if that still woke you up”, Jhudora said, still grinning. 

“Yeah it does, and I still hate it and also you”. 

“My heart is broken by your words”, Jhudora dramatically brought a hand to her chest.

“You’re such a loser” Illusen chuckled, finally waking fully up. “Alright, let’s find a crazy pirate or whatever”. 

With that, the two exited the boat and surveyed the scene. It was a lively afternoon at Warf Wharf. Neopians were walking to and fro with purpose. There were groups having an energetic chat here, and lone people carrying equipment, food, or other things in and out of shops there. It was the complete opposite of the Faeries’ time in the Haunted Woods. Every so often, someone would pass by lugging planks of wood or other construction material as well. Illusen took notice of this.

“That’s right, didn’t they have another Krawken attack recently? I feel I heard that somewhere.” 

“Doesn’t seem to be worrying anyone if they did. What a staunch little town. And so active.” Comments like that from Jhudora were usually laced with sarcasm. Though this time, as she looked out across the folks not seeming to have a care in the world, it was very genuine. “We better find a common area to scout for captains though. Don’t want to lose too much time.” 

“True, very true.” Illusen agreed. “But hey, Dora…” She continued. “When all of this is over, and things hopefully turn out okay, what say we actually visit a place like this. Just to visit you know? I’m not getting distracted right now or anything, just how about after. I think it’d be nice to do without having a greater purpose we’re trying to accomplish. You know what I mean? Like...we used to?” 

Jhudora’s mind was flushed with a supercut of the travels her and Illusen used to go on. Their treks on terror mountain, their scientific excursions at Mystery Island, and everything in between. Things were so different then. She thought about those days a lot during the years she was alone. Illusen asking those questions brought the concept forward to Jhudora that there could be more of those moments in the future now. For so long she accepted they’d forever be the past. She felt the weight of where Xandra’s statue lay hidden in her backpack. 

“That sounds nice. Yes, I’d love that.” 

“Yay, cool.” Illusen gave the smile that always killed Jhudora immediately. “Alright then! Let’s find ourselves a pub or something. That’s always a good common area to start, I feel.” Illusen waved down an advancing Draik that was carrying two buckets of bricks. 

“Excuse me, is there a pub nearby that-”

“Sorry ladies, gotta get these out quickly! G’day!” He said, not slowing. 

“Well shoot.” Illusen said, watching him fast-walk away.

“Yes, this might be tough if they’re a bit  _ too _ active.” Jhudora added. But right after the words came out, a local Kacheek began to approach them. 

“Excuse me ladies, but I did I hear you’re looking for a pub?” She spoke with a silvery voice. 

“Yes we are! One that’s preferably a hit with locals.” Illusen responded.

“I thought I heard correctly. Figured I’d help you out. People don’t slow down very often on Krawk Island. Especially during a rebuilding phase. I had to learn that the hard way when I moved in...ten years ago now? Yeah, that seems right. Anyway, the place you’re probably looking for is Swampy’s Keep. You just head right down that road there and take a left once it forks. Nothing can keep a Krawkie from that place. Especially if they’re a fisherman or captain.”

“Sounds good to us then! Thanks for the tip miss…?”

“Claudine. And your names?”

In that moment, both Illusen and Jhudora realized a major part of their disguises that they overlooked. They never agreed on fake names. One of them had to think quickly as every half second not answering what your name is just screamed suspicious. 

“Of course! I’m Noelle and this is Molly,” Illusen managed to get out. 

“Well then Noelle, Molly, I hope you both find what you’re looking for in Krawk Island. Cheers!” Claudine started to walk back into the crowd. 

“Thanks again!” Illusen said, grabbing Jhudora’s hand to pull them away from the narrowly avoided disaster they just had. As they headed off in the direction they were pointed towards, Claudine stole a look at them over her shoulder. 

“And I hope you escape whatever you’re probably running from,” she murmured to herself. 

***

“Noelle and Molly?” Jhudora asked Illusen once they were far enough down the path.

“They were names I came up with on  **extremely** short notice. And I didn’t see you about to say anything! I can’t believe out of all the stuff we thought out, we didn’t think of names. Do you think Claudine was suspicious?” 

“I think we’ll be fine. She’d probably find us odd before anything else. No need to worry, Noelle.” Jhudora patted Illusen’s shoulder. “We should be coming up on Swampy’s Keep soooon yes, there it is.” She gestured towards the quaint, decently sized building they were now standing close to. 

“You always soothe my fears, Molly,” Illusen faked a typical ‘old lady’ voice and tapped the top of Jhudora’s hand. “Now let’s find someone insane in this pub.” 

“Sounds lovely.” Jhudora smirked as they entered. 

The inside was fairly spacious and just as populated as Claudine had described. There was even an upstairs area with extra tables and lounging space. The bartender behind the main bar area was the only person to acknowledge them with a nod as they entered. Everyone else seemed very occupied with their own groups. Illusen realised she almost expected the music to stop and for people to turn around like in the movies. She felt silly about that. Come to think of it there wasn’t even any music playing to begin with. There was only the sound of silverware on plates, glasses clinking, and Neopians conversing. 

Jhudora led them up to a couple open seats at the bar and they took a seat. 

“Afternoon, ladies. What ‘re ya havin?” The Kyrii barkeep asked with a thick Krawk accent. 

“Nothing at the moment. Actually looking for something. Captains come by here often, yeah?” Jhudora asked, perfectly mimicking a Moltaran cadence. Illusen was impressed but trying to not show it.

“That they do. Lookin fer any in particular?”

“Just any captain currently looking to be hired. And I’ll be blunt. One willing to sail dangerous waters.” 

“Ha! Ev’ry boatman in this place’ll tell ya he’s the bravest of em all. How bout some more specifics?” 

“Lutari Island.”

The barkeep paused for a moment and put down the bottle he was opening. 

“Well damn that does narrow things out. Why in Krawk’s name are ya headin thar?”

“Research purposes. Do you know someone or not?”

“Ay be easy, miss. Just some understandable curiosities. Thar be one captain daft enough fer that. Captain Freebairn I’d say.”

“Know where we might find him?”

“Aye, sitting right here next to ya.”

The two Faeries turned to face the grizzled Eyrie that the barkeep gestured towards. 

“Hello there!” He announced with his husky voice and held out his hand. “The daring, fearless Captain Freebairn at your service. Lutari Island you say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, here it is! Chapter 6 (though now technically 7 because of the update chapter). It's a big one too. I wanted it to be worth the wait in that regard. A few things to note. I was originally going to have Illusen and Jhudora's first kiss happen in the next chapter but I figured y'all have waited long enough. First kisses are surprisingly tough to write. I had to consult real life friends about it. But I enjoy what it turned out to be. Lot of emotion going on in this chapter from a lot of people. That was challenging but very exciting to delve into. I wanted more insight on Fyora specifically for this chapter. Perhaps I'll offer Aethia a similar treatment soon. Also exciting was getting to Krawk Island. It's one of my favorite locations in Neopia aesthetically, so I'm glad to finally reach this part of the story. I probably have a lot more thoughts, but I don't want an entire separate story in the notes. Thanks for sticking with this story up to now and I hope you remain until the end!

**Author's Note:**

> Ch 1-The introductory chapter to what you will hopefully find to be an interesting adventure! All the proceeding chapters will most likely be considerably longer. This story takes place about 5 years after the Faerie's Ruin plot. The only other solid occurrence from canon in this universe was Jhudora being imprisoned in stone for attempting to take over Altador. If none of that means anything to you, great! That means you won't yell at me for any unintentional screw-ups of the Neopets timeline.


End file.
